Universal Harmony
by kknadal1268
Summary: Post second war. Harry, Ron and Hermione are entering their seventh year exactly one year after they were supposed to. Hermione finds a way to bring back Harry's parents. Will this cause him happiness or pain? Hermione and Harry also begin to realize their feelings for one another, but are quite shy with their communication about such topics. Harmony. T now, may change to M later
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello lovely readers, I have updated this chapter! I added much more details, because I was inspired by another writer to do so. I hope you all enjoy this story; it will be my perfect ending to the Harry Potter series! In my opinion, JK Rowling did not end it correctly. She even admitted to it, but sadly it was too late for Harry and Hermione in her world. Luckily though, it was not too late for them in my world! That being said, be warned this is a Harmony FanFic, so please no suggested other pairings. Please please review! It makes me want to update faster. But please no slashing or rude comments. I understand we have different opinions, so if you are not a Harmony fan, you should probably hit the back button now. Also, I may or may not do slight Ron bashing...I never liked him, but I will try to keep it as canon as I can!**

**Ok I'll stop blabbering and give the disclaimer now. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; if I did, Harry and Hermione would be a realily, not something I dreamed up just for all you lovely readers! JK Rowling sadly owns HP.**

Chapter 1:

Harry Potter looked around where he stood in the entrance hall of Hogwarts, taking in the aftermath of what would surely be known as the Day that He-Who-Shall-Not-be-Named perished. He couldn't say anything; only take in the sight – the destruction – the deaths that had come at his hands. He saw former classmates, previous professors, various members of the Order of the Phoenix, and many others who had risked their lives for the cause. The Great Hall now stood in ruins. Bodies scattered around the room, covered in rags or cloaks, anything that they had to conceal the death. Hogwarts still stood; this was true, but just barely. Half of the castle had been destroyed, and he wondered how long it would take to rebuild, even with magic.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted all of a sudden by Hermione crashing into him and wrapping her arms around Harry. "Harry," she breathed as she nestled her head into Harry's neck. "I was so worried." Hermione had been wandering the various battle scenes, looking for Harry. At one point during the battle, she lost Harry in the mix of everything, and she couldn't think to lose him a second time in one day.

"I'm alright, Hermione," Harry whispered as he closed his eyes and leaned into her. Harry was just as glad to see Hermione; she was, after all, the only one who knew exactly what he had been through and how hard it all was. He never thought he had lost her, for he couldn't imagine a world without her in it. Both of them held each other comforting the other, knowing the delicate state each other would be in. After a few minutes they pulled apart, but still held each other's hands, taking in the comfort this small gesture offered. Harry's thoughts quickly turned to the other person who had been with him though almost everything that had happened in the last year, his first friend at Hogwarts. "Where's Ron?" Harry asked, looking behind Hermione, expecting him to be there. Harry's thoughts immediately thought Ron would be with his family obviously as he was the only one from the trio that actually had family in the wizarding community.

Hermione did not know what to tell Harry at first thought. She first contemplated telling him that Ron was in the bathroom or he went to look at the old Gryffindor common room, but she knew Harry would see right past her lie. As time passed, Hermione's gaze fell and tears welled in her eyes. She sniffled a bit, trying to conceal her emotions, but Harry caught on and put a hand on her shoulder, telling her that he was ready to hear what she had to say when she was ready to speak. "He saved me," Hermione started to explain, but was interrupted by Harry, now frantically looking around the room for his best friend.

"Where is he, Hermione?" Harry asked as he dropped the hand that was still intertwined with hers. He didn't believe that something was wrong with Ron at first; after all the times that they had faced danger an lived at younger ages, this seemed too surreal for him to be gone.

"His family's with him; he's still alive Harry," Hermione added as she began pulling Harry in the direction where the Weasleys were. Harry breathed a slight sigh of relief, but he still knew that just because Hermione said he was alive, didn't mean he would be for long. Hermione didn't want to talk, and all of her thoughts went back to Ron and what had happened earlier. Soon though, Harry pulled her out of her reverie, asking her a question.

"Hermione, what happened?" Harry whispered as he followed her, their hands still together. Hermione took comfort in the little gesture. If this was the end of one of her true friends, she was beyond glad her best friend was there to comfort and hold her when the time was upon them. They weaved around groups of people leaning over the injured and the dead as Harry continued to wait for an answer.

"We went to kill the snake…both Ron and I lost our basilisk fangs. We were cornered. We weren't going to make it, Harry." Hermione's voice broke as she the scene came alive in her mind again. As much as she wished it hadn't happened, she decided to continue, knowing Harry would be there to listne. "Ron covered me and was bitten twice. Then Neville – Neville came with the sword and killed it. He helped carry Ron to Madam Pomfrey, and she's been working on him ever since."

"God, Ron," Harry said to himself as the pair approached the Weasleys. Ginny was on the outer edge of the circle, looking inward on her tip-toes. Harry came up behind Ginny and put his hand on her shoulder as he dropped Hermione's. Hermione immediately felt a little more alone, although she stood next to Ron's mother rubbing her arm, trying to be of some comfort. Mrs. Weasley returned the favor and smiled sadly at Hermione, wrapping her in a hug.

"Oh, Harry!" Ginny cried as she turned and hugged him. "It's dreadful."

"He'll pull through, Ginny. He's done it before," Harry tried to convince himself more than Ginny more at the moment, but he knew Ginny would need someone to stay strong. Ron was her blood relative, not Harry's, and she knew how close the two were. They played Quiddich every day; she roomed next to each other on the same floor. They shared the same younger sibling syndrome, which Harry could never relate to due to his lack of siblings.

"He's been asking where you are," Ginny said as Bill and Fleur parted, allowing Ginny to lead Harry to Ron's side. Harry knew Ron thought of Harry as his brother, but he didn't expect Ron to be asking for him in a near-death situation. As the two approached, Harry saw that Ron was lying next to Fred's body looking rather limp and colorless. His freckles really popped and his hair looked to be on fire in contrast to his skin; hell, it might have been less than Harry's. Ron's clothes were bloodied and his pants had been ripped pretty badly so that the right pant leg was more like a shirt. His right shin also had a gash in it. As his eyes traveled up, Ron's sweater was caked with blood, some of it beginning to dry. There was a whole in Ron's sweater that led to some very pink skin underneath, and Harry could only assume that Nagini had bitten Ron there as well. He hoped Madam Pomfrey fixed it up well so that Ron would be in less pain.

"Ah Potter," Madam Pomfrey said when she noticed Harry standing in the front of the Weasley crowd. Harry liked Madam Pomfrey, but he never liked to see her. Seeing her meant something was wrong, and although she could fix just about any injury, it wasn't always like eating pumpkin juice and steak and kidney pie. "Will you need my services after Mr. Weasley?"

"No, ma'am," Harry answered quickly as he kneeled down at Ron's side. Harry was thankful to not be in need of her help today. He knew at the amount of casualties and wounded, she surely must have run out of the good flavored medicines if they came in any good flavors.

"How can you escape with nothin' but a little scratch, and I'm the one to have a bloody hole in my leg?" Ron moaned as he turned his head to look at Harry. Harry wondered the exact same thing as he reached up and felt his face. There was definitely bloody dirt dried onto his face, but he didn't have the desire to wipe it off now.

"I don't know," Harry mumbled. "You'll be alright mate?"

"I suppose so," Ron answered.

"Don't do things like that Ronald," Hermione cried as she kneeled down next to Harry and hit Ron's chest. "Scare us half to death is all you ever do." Hermione always feared for Ron, because he could be so careless sometimes; she knew she could always count on Harry to be alert if necessary. But Ron seemed to get distracted constantly or maybe it was due to his laziness at some points.

"Alright," Madam Pomfrey sighed as she stood up. "He'll need rest and plenty of it."

"But he'll be alright?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she put a hand on both Harry and Hermione's shoulders for support and comfort.

"Without a doubt," Madam Pomfrey answered confidently.

"Thank you," Mr. Weasley said as he walked over to shake Madam Pomfrey's hand. However she just nodded and then left to tend to someone else.

"Harry, come with me for a moment; will you?" Hermione asked as she stood up; she had some things she wanted to address with Harry and Ron, but seeing as Ron couldn't move at the moment, she settled on just Harry. Ron stared at Harry, confused; Harry returned the look, not knowing what Hermione wanted from him. "Oh we'll be right back Ronald." Hermione answered the look on Ron's face to the best of her ability without giving the Weasleys something to talk about. As much as she trusted them, she didn't really want anyone to hear her private conversations with her best friends, especially conversations about the war.

Harry followed Hermione to what remained of the main gates of Hogwart's. She continued toward the half-destroyed bridge, imagining the first time they walked through those gates; it was such a different time. It was glorious in some ways, such as Hogwarts being her first real glimpse into the wizarding world which she would soon find out so much about, but it was also humbling, reminding Hermione how lucky she was to have made friends with Harry and Ron in their first year. "Hermione, what are we doing out here?" Harry asked as Hermione looked out at the surrounding area as Harry walked up and stood slightly beside her. He knew Hermione had something important to discuss that she didn't want others to hear, and Harry loved that about Hermione. She always thought ahead about how things might implicate future events. Too bad she wasn't alive when Tom Riddle first came to Hogwarts.

"Ron should have some time alone with his family," Hermione shrugged, focusing on the horizon in front of her. Hermione didn't want to come out and say it exactly just yet, because she knew there was a slight chance someone would come walking out behind a pile of rubble. She finally convinced herself that no one was coming, and began the conversation she wanted to have with Harry from the moment she saw hugged him earlier. "There's still something I still don't understand…" Hermione looked back at Harry, silently asking permission to continue her train of thought, knowing Harry might not want to continue on this path. Harry raised his eyebrows, waiting for her to respond, telling her it was alright. "When Voldemort killed Snape, the wand's allegiance should have gone to him, right? So how did you survive; it's not possible."

"It never answered to him…when he killed Snape he thought the wand would become his," Harry began as he pulled the Elder Wand out of his pocket, gliding his fingers over it; his stare bore deeply down into the heart of the wand. Hermione tried to keep her eyes focused on the wand, but constantly battled her mind between alternating from Harry's face and back to the wand. "But the wand never truly belonged to Snape. It was Draco who disarmed Dumbledore that night. From that moment on, the wand answered to him…until the other night when I disarmed Draco." Harry continued to look down at the wand. Hermione's eyes no longer jumped from one place to another; she kept her eyes firmly placed on Harry's face.

"So you're saying?" Hermione's body suddenly went cold, but not in a bad way. It was a feeling of unbelievable pride and happiness for Harry and perhaps a bit of shock too. She knew he would do amazing things, but she never thought he would hold the most powerful wand in the world.

"Yep, it's mine." Harry glanced up at Hermione and noticed a smirk on her face. He was used to that look; it continually showed up on Hermione's face when she outsmarted Ron or when she helped Ron or Harry understand some homework. Harry knew it was a feeling of pride for herself during those time, but Harry couldn't help but feel she was proud of him as well.

"What are you going to do with it?"

"I'm not quite sure…"

"Well you can't keep it; can you?" Hermione asked as she began walking away from Hogwarts and toward Hogsmeade. She hoped Harry would say no; it was only right, after all.

Harry followed in suit before answering, "well, I don't exactly have another wand handy now do I?" Harry wasn't actually thinking about using the wand; he only wanted to use his original wand which was in pieces in his back pocket. Perhaps the Elder wand could fix other wands.

Hermione stopped and turned toward Harry. "You haven't even cleaned up yet," Hermione quickly changed the subject as she pulled out her wand and conjured up a moist wash cloth. She began dabbing at his bloodied face, trying to allow Harry to think about what he said.

"I was thinking about bringing the wand back to Dumbledore…" Hermione stopped cleaning Harry's face, tilted her head, and took a breath; she could breathe easier now knowing Harry had no real intention to use the wand.

"I think that would be lovely." Harry smiled in response to Hermione's words, and she continued blotting his face. He didn't know why, but for some reason, when Hermione said that, Harry felt a sudden warmness fall over him. "When?" Harry was a bit taken aback by Hermione's next question even though this was not the first time one of her questions caught him off guard. He hadn't really though it through; to be honest he hadn't thought anything through. Hell he didn't even know if he would be living right now.

"I didn't really think about it…now I guess…before we get out of here," Harry sighed.

"Where will you go next?" Hermione asked, curious at what was in store for her best friend. She had to make sure he had a plan. Now that Harry could live on his own, she wanted to make sure she knew where to find him and that he was safe and sound wherever he went. "You're not going back to Privet Drive; are you? Maybe just for a stop? I mean aren't all of your school books there? You'll want those, won't you? You shouldn't waste them, you know." Harry smiled a little at Hermione's comment; leave it to her to think about book from previous years. Knowing Hermione, she probably skimmed them occasionally not wanting to forget anything.

"I'll go back to get those books, alright?" Harry promised Hermione. She eased a little, knowing that the books would not go to waste; she had to remember to check to see if Ron still had his books as well. Perhaps they could all brush up on their sixth year again; they would all be expected to have mastered all of the spells in those books for their now upcoming seventh year. "And to look for Hedwig…" Harry's eye diverted away from Hermione's face and toward the ground. He knew it would be a longshot trying to find his snow-white owl, but he just felt like he couldn't leave her there without a proper burial. She had been Harry's first friend and someone to talk to and remind him of the magical world when he was at the Dursley's. Her death, might have been one of the hardest to come by.

"Oh, Harry…I'm sorry…she was a…wonderful owl. She had a good life with you…and she loved you." Harry didn't speak, but Hermione knew what he was feeling. She knew Harry was devastated by the loss of Hedwig, but she hoped that somehow Harry could find closure. He had lost so many people he knew and loved in this war that Hermione didn't see any other way Harry could move on unless he got some sort of closure with the departed. "Do you know where you'll stay?"

"No Hermione! I don't have a home to go to anymore…Privet Drive was my official home, but Hogwarts was the only place that felt like a home…Now without Dumbledore…there isn't even a building left…" Harry didn't know where he would go; he had an inkling to go back to 12 Grimmauld Place though, maybe after it was cleaned up a bit. He did not want to stay with Ron for too long, wanting to allow the Weasley's proper time to mourn Fred.

"Harry…you know you can always stay with me…" Hermione offered up her home, but she wasn't sure if her parents even owned it anymore. She thought they must eventually come back once she found them in Australia. It shouldn't be too hard; after all, she knew it was their dream to live in Melbourne. A frightening thought entered Hermione's mind. "Good heavens though…we missed our last year of school…how will we ever successfully get jobs?" Hermione's face was quickly showing signs of distress as she placed her free on Harry's head to help hold it still while she continued wiping the dirt off. Hermione had millions of questions running through her head about Hogwarts and what it would become. "What's going to happen to all of the students this year? What about school next year? Is McGonagall-"

"Hermione," Harry smiled as he removed her hands from his face and help them. He knew she would continue until the day was done if he didn't stop her. Although he would never admit it to Hermione, sometimes Ron and Harry had tuned Hermione out once she made her point once in a conversation. "Let's just find out how today is going to end first…we'll worry about the future tomorrow, okay?"

"Only you could say something like that," Hermione mumbled as she scowled and then returned to wiping Harry's face. It wasn't like him not to think about the future; he always was worried about facing Voldemort. Now he had nothing to fear, so Hermione figured he could relax a little.

"Hey, we're all in this together…we'll be fine."

"How can you be so worried about not having a home one moment and then so sure of the future the next?" Hermione asked honestly wondering how he could go back and forth. Harry had always been quite emotionally transverse, but it had never been about topics like where he would living to where his future would go. She wondered if he thought he had a future before he defeated Voldemort. They had never gone so far as to ask Harry, although, Hermione always knew Harry would survive. She was sure he would live for a very long time.

"You just told me I have a home…as long as you have people who care about you, everything will be _okay_." Harry smiled at Hermione, and she wondered when he had gotten so good at turning her own words against her. Although, this time, his words were comfort, not snarky comments about cheating on a practical test.

"I'll take your word for it," Hermione sighed as she moved on to Harry's neck.

"Of course you will," Harry exhaled, glancing around at the rubble. He and Hermione had been face to face for so long now; he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable, having to look into his eyes for so long. However Hermione hadn't been looking into Harry's eyes at all; she was focused on the spots she was washing at that time; it was Harry gazing into Hermione's eyes throughout their conversation.

"I know…it's dreadful isn't it?" Hermione knew exactly what Harry was thinking about. She couldn't believe how awful Hogwarts looked in this moment. There wasn't an inch of the ground that she couldn't remember walking on or having a picnic at. She knew almost every inch of the outside grounds and had walked it at one point or another. "How long do you suppose it'll take to rebuild?" By now, all of the dried blood on Harry was gone and Hermione was just wiping off the dirt.

"A while…I'll do whatever it take to rebuild this school," Harry added.

"I will too…it seems like it's given us so much these past few years…it's the least we could do." Hermione smiled as she removed her hands from Harry. He felt a strange void without Hermione's touch, but he attributed it to the cooling air around them. "There, you look so much better, but Harry, you really need a shave!" Hermione giggled as she felt his stubble once more. She only just began to realize how much older Harry was looking in the months they spent in the woods alone. She had seen him shave, apply aftershave and such. It seemed so foreign to her.

"It hasn't exactly been at the top of my priorities list, Hermione," Harry smiled back at her, rubbing his hand over his chin. He didn't remember the last time he shaved, but he knew it wasn't too long ago.

"We're not first years anymore," Hermione mumbled and began walking again away from the ruined Great Hall. "It's kind of distressing, don't you think?" Harry gave her a questioning look as he followed her; he didn't quite understand where Hermione was going with this, but that wasn't unseen. "How we're supposed to be done right now, going into the magical world to work…" Hermione thought about trying to get a job after all she, Harry, and Ron had been through this year, and she just couldn't. It only seemed right to find some kind of normal before they became full-fledged adults. "You shouldn't have had to face evil all seven years you went to school. Nor should you have had to endure all those countless years with that muggle family of yours. Nor should you have been asked neither to kill Voldemort nor to sacrifice yourself to do so." Hermione let her sorrows for Harry pore out; she wished she could take away every one of them from Harry. However there was nothing she could do about them now.

"I'm a horcrux though," Harry laughed. But in all honesty, he didn't see a way where he could avoid all that evil with a piece of Voldemort sitting inside him without his knowledge. Hermione did not find this as amusing. She had been devastated when she found out her suspicions were true. She recalled throwing herself on him and offering to be with him when he was killed by Voldemort. But Harry refused her support. And she felt her heart break when she thought he was dead as much as she felt her heart soar when she learned that he was in fact alive. She didn't – no should couldn't think about Harry having been a horcrux.

"No Harry. You were a horcrux. We should have known sooner after everything Dumbledore told you…I'm sorry I wasn't there when-"

"Hermione." Harry stopped Hermione from going any further. He didn't want her to see him be killed; he had wanted her last image of him one where he was alive. Harry couldn't hurt Hermione more, but now he felt as though he had offended her more by not allowing her to come.

"But I still should have gone; I shouldn't have listened to you…done something."

"Actually, I'm glad you didn't come…" Harry smiled looking up at the sky as he stuck his hands in his pockets. He thought back to who he had seen and the happiness he felt, and decided to tell her why he was glad she hadn't come. "I saw my parents," he explained. When Hermione didn't respond, Harry glanced her way. Hermione was waiting for Harry to continue. "And Sirius. And Lupin. They all stayed with me until it happened. They helped me."

"I'm sorry they're gone, Harry…I wish there was something I could do…"

"Even Dumbledore said we can't awaken the dead," Harry sighed. Hermione always wanted to fix things or make them better, but there was no way she could help with these things. He had come to terms with each of their deaths, but it didn't seem like Hermione had.

"That stone, though…" Hermione mumbled. Harry sensed the gears cranking in Hermione's head; he loved the way she looked when she was thinking deeply or very hard.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing…" Hermione added. She pushed her thoughts away, promising to come back to them as soon as she could.

"Maybe we should go back, Hermione," Harry suggested as he motioned towards Hogwarts which now lay at a short distance away. "Ron'll be wondering where we are." The truth was, Harry knew Ron would be wondering where Hermione was.

"I supposed," Hermione said as she stopped in her tracks and turned around to face the castle. Hermione and Harry then began walking back to the school. Hermione was deep in though and hardly talked to Harry; she only nodded or mumbled one word answers when Harry tried to start another conversation. Harry knew Hermione must have been thinking about something very important, so he decided to leave her alone for now.

**A/N: I hope you liked the first installment. This story won't be just fluff and romance. There will be plot, so I'm not going to get right into a Harmony relationship. We need to be patient so I can work it in! Also, right now my story is T, not sure if I will make it M later due to themes. I have not decided if I'm writing lemons or not yet, but when I do I'll let you know. Until next time! Happy reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello lovely readers! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, and I hope you'll enjoy my next installment! This chapter is pretty much the same as before, but I added a few things that I would recommend rereading if you have already read it. I'm not sure exactly if it will matter down the road, but if you want to skim through it again, be my guest. **

**Please, please, please review. Constructive criticism or comments are always welcome! If you aren't a Harmony fan and have continued reading, please continue! It will be my goal to bring you over to the dark side! (Which might I remind you JK Rowling has admitted might be the right side) ;)**

**Disclaimer: Anyway. I don't own Harry Potter or anything else you recognize. I only own my plot changes. **

**Please enjoy!**

Chapter 2:

After two weeks of countless discussions with the remaining government, it was decided that all Hogwarts students must repeat their previous year at Hogwarts due to the lack of education that took place. The seventh years would be taught the necessary classes for the N.E.W.T.s, and the curriculum for all years would now include a few additional courses as well, so that the students could incorporate themselves with the Muggle world easier and even possess jobs in the Muggle world. Of course the older students' classes would be reduced so that they could make up the six years they lost, but every Hogwarts student would now have the knowledge to choose which world they wanted to work in. This was an attempt to show that muggles were not so different from wizards after all, and that is was encouraged for wizards to live in the muggle world so long as they were careful.

Kingsley was elected the new Minister of Magic, and he had a plan to completely change the face of the Ministry – something much needed based on everything that had happened in the past few years. He also appointed Professor McGonagall the headmaster of Hogwarts. Harry and Hermione were ecstatic about this as they had a special bond with McGonagall that strengthened after the battle. Ron was not very impressed by the decision and constantly ranted that he was going to be punished for everything he did wrong now. All talk about McGonagall continued ever more when she began searching for some wizards who would be willing to replace the teachers whom perished in the war. No one knew where she was going or who she was after, but most had faith that McGonagall would pick very talented, strict wizards. Harry and Hermione both offered to help in any way they could, but McGonagall told the pair to relax with what little time remained before the next term.

Despite Harry's unwillingness to do so, Harry stayed with Ron for the next few weeks at the Burrow catering to Ron's every whim. Harry justified his stay with the sole purpose that Ron 'needed' help. Ron claimed he wasn't able to move without pain, but Hermione thought he was just fatigued from hunting horcruxes and was over exaggerating the need for beauty rest. Harry believed Ron was in some pain, but really just wanted an excuse to let Harry stay with the family for a few more days.

Hermione too stayed at the Burrow for a little while, until she spoke with Harry on the side about something she longed to do. She asked Harry if he would be alright alone with Ron for a few days, and with Harry's approval, she left the Burrow with the intent of finding her parents and bringing them home. She promised to be back as soon as she tracked down her parents and helped them remember their former lives. She planned to take the Oblivious Curse off her parents as soon as possible, help them settle down in their previous home, which Hermione was delighted to find was still in their possession, and then return to the Burrow to stay with Harry and Ron.

Hermione promised Harry that once she was back, they would travel to Privet Drive to see what, if anything, of Harry's possessions still remained as she expected Harry to want to brush up on past spell they had rarely used, but that might be on the N.E.W.T.s. Harry wondered what Hermione would say when she saw that he had been using them to stop the uneven desk from creaking and as coasters. Hermione also promised to help him find and burry Hedwig when he was ready, as she knew how hard it could be to bury a pet. When she was a little girl, she had to bury her first cat, Shadow. Crookshanks had been Hermione's first pet since the incident with Shadow, and although Crookshanks was a little more ratty and playful than Shadow, she loved them both the same. Hermione just hoped they would find what, if anything remained of Hedwig; perhaps because of the magic within her she would have been preserved.

Before Hermione left for Australia, Harry asked her for a spell that could fix broken wands. Hermione tentatively replied, and asked what he would be doing with it.

"Hermione, I can't use this wand," Harry said outside the Burrow as he held up the Elder Wand. "And I'm not going to get a new wand with my old one still around."

"But Harry, I already tried to fix it. I told you in the forest; there's no way-"

"Yes, yes. I know what you said," Harry replied as he began pacing in front of Hermione. Her hands were now on her hips as brain began to turn, believing she knew what Harry was about to say. "But you didn't have the Elder Wand with you."

"Harry!" Hermione cried as her hands slapped her legs. "I thought you were going to bring that back to Dumbledore's grave, unused!"

"I don't think Dumbledore would mind me fixing my wand, Hermione. After all, it is the only wand now that contains the tail feathers from Faux." Harry thought back to the phoenix that had saved his life in the Chamber of Secrets, wondering where he was now and if McGonagall would keep him as her own.

"Harry!" Hermione bellowed. "Can't you just wait until Olivander's is up and running? Then you can pick out a new wand!"

"No, I can't, Hermione. This is the only wand I'll ever want," he answered her as he pulled his wand out from his back pocket. "This is the wand that I've had for my first six years at Hogwarts, and this is the only wand I'll take with me into my last." Hermione still didn't look convinced, so Harry reminded her about the bond that could not be broken between master and wand. After minutes of deliberation, Hermione agreed that Harry should fix his wand, but she still didn't like the idea of him using the Elder Wand.

With Hermione standing a few feet away, wand ready if anything went wrong, Harry cast a spell on his wand, hoping to fix it once and for all. When the two looked down at Harry's wand, it looked almost brand new. Harry was ecstatic and Hermione relieved.

After Hermione and Harry's little adventure, the trio had a few weeks for things to get back to normal before returning to school. The new ministry hoped that with all the volunteers they had, Hogwarts, Diagon Alley, and most of the other places which students would need to access before school started would be ready by that time as well. Harry, Hermione and Ron as well as the remaining members of the Order of the Phoenix offered to help rebuild as much as they could.

Although the trio planned to help with the construction, Harry was the only one who had been able to go. Ron was still on bed rest, per his request, and Hermione was still in Australia searching for her parents. Harry, however, had been very dedicated to his tasks in Diagon Alley and at Hogwarts.

A few days before Hermione returned to the Burrow, after he had woken up, Ron brought up a topic that he and Harry had not mentioned since the demise of Voldemort. "Harry," Ron began as he sat up in bed. "Do you recon Hermione fancies me?" Ron had been thinking about this constantly since he was in bed, and almost wished he hadn't. Although it seemed right at the time, he just didn't think it was Hermione that he was in love with.

Harry laughed as he put down the Daily Profit. "Ron, why do you ask that? You know she does." Harry couldn't imagine why his best mate would be asking something so obvious. Hermione had always had eyes for Ron; she was always nervous around him when he teased her. But then again, who wouldn't be in a situation like that?

Ron's heat sank. And he knew for a fact he did not love Hermione. He wasn't even interested in her like that. He wanted her to be his best girl friend, not his girlfriend. He didn't know who he preferred to Hermione, but when he had kissed her during the Battle of Hogwarts, he felt like he was kissing Ginny. He tried to find a way around what Harry was saying by suggesting other reasons why Hermione would have kissed him. "You don't suppose it was the power of the moment or hormones?"

"Excuse me?" Harry coughed as he raised his eyebrows. He had no idea where Ron was going with this, but the fact that he used 'hormones' properly meant he had done some serious research when Harry wasn't looking. Hogwarts didn't yet teach its students about their bodies, let alone hormones, so Ron must have read it in a muggle book or something of the sort.

"Well aren't girls supposed to get emotional or whatever when things are…" Ron paused, searching for the right word. "Stressful," he settled on. Harry knew he had read some muggle book, perhaps one his father left lying around.

"Well…what do you think?" Harry wanted to feel where Ron was going with this before he went any father with the discussion.

"I hope it was a one-time thing," Ron admitted. "Hermione is getting on my nerves again. Just a few days ago she started nagging me to start walking again…as if I'm well enough…Besides when we kissed during the Battle, it was like kissing Ginny. I think we're only meant to be friends…the best kind of friends though. I do think Hermione's wonderful…but I don't want to sleep with her."

Harry smirked at this, knowing Ron was indeed well enough to walk, and he was just lazy or perhaps morning the loss of his brother, Fred. He decided not to bring this up though, so he picked another topic that he mentioned to delve deeper into. "So what are you going to do about Hermione? If you don't love her, she deserves to know; don't you think so?"

"I don't know, Harry…that's why I hope her hormones are back to normal when she gets back…maybe she'll feel the same way," Ron suggested, hopefully. "Maybe she doesn't fancy me either and we can go back to things being normal…well as normal as they can ever be."

"Perhaps…"Harry sighed as he picked up the Daily Profit again, but instead of reading, he filled his head with the time that he and Hermione spend in the tent dancing while hunting the horcruxes. His mind continued to drift to the times in the past year that Hermione had been there for him and with him, both physically and emotionally; Ron had not been there. Maybe, just maybe; it was Harry that Hermione liked. She had always been there for him since first year, and she never shied away from helping him like she did Ron on occasion.

"Harry?" Ginny Weasley whispered, bringing Harry back to reality. "How are you? I haven't seen much of you since you've been to Hogwarts almost every day this week." She sat down on the bed next to him, putting her arm around him. The reconstruction of Hogwarts had begun, and like Harry had promised, he had been there every day, helping reconstruct everything he could. Harry's goal for today was to finish rebuilding the Quidditch Field when he arrived.

"I know, Ginny," Harry said absent mindedly. "I'm sorry." Harry couldn't focus on Ginny at the moment. He knew their relationship was still quite undefined, but he also didn't know how far it would go. He had more important things to take care of at the moment.

"Oh, please," Ron whined as he smothered his head with his pillow. "Just leave me be. I don't want to see you snogging my sister!"

"Oh, you can walk away if you need to; Madam Pomfrey said your leg is fine!" Ginny yelled at Ron. "I haven't spent any time with Harry over the summer, and I'm determined to do so before we go back to school. Even if it is only in the morning before he leaves for Hogwarts." Ginny certainly believed that she and Harry would become official over the summer, but it seemed like Harry was spending all his time away from her, like he was avoiding her. She was sure Harry was interested in her ever since Harry kissed her after they won that Quidditch match in her fifth year. Her goal was to define her relationship with Harry within the week.

"Here's an idea, Ginny," Ron's voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Why don't you go with him?"

"No!" Harry interjected. Ginny turned to Harry, a little offended. "Ron needs someone we can trust looking after him; don't you think Ginny?" Harry hoped Ginny and Ron would buy this answer, but he didn't even buy it. He just wanted a little more time to think about everything that had happened. He liked Ginny; he really did. But just something didn't always feel right when he kissed her, which is why had hadn't done so in quite a while. Ginny didn't believe what she was hearing escape from Harry's lips; she certainly didn't like them as much as the moments when they were kissing her. Come to think of it, she couldn't remember that last time he kissed her though.

"I think he'd be alright." Ginny finally answered after what seemed like ages. Harry's heart sank as he thought Ginny would end up coming with him. All he wanted to do was repair the Quidditch Pitch in peace where he could think about his life: where he would live, who he wanted to be involved with, and what would happen between Ron and Hermoine.

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley's voice boomed from downstairs. "I need some help with breakfast, dear." Harry breathed a sigh of relief only he could notice, and realized that he had lucked out with Ginny for the moment.

"Coming, Mum," Ginny rolled her eyes. It was times like these when her mom had the worst timing imaginable. She finally had Harry on the ropes, when she had to help prepare breakfast. "This discussion is _not_ over, Harry," Ginny said as she got up the leave. She wanted to make it known to Harry that they would be finishing this discussion one way or another.

"See what I mean?" Ron asked after Ginny shut the door. His mind immediately went back to his hormone theory. "It must be hormones…Ginny never talks like that to you. She's been in love with you since before we met you. It's all lovey dovey crap. But today, not so much. "

"Yeah," Harry responded, not really paying attention. He didn't think Ron knew the whole story, and that Ginny had somewhat of a reason to want to talk to him about their relationship. "Well, you should be able to talk to Hermione soon; she should be back in a day or two." Harry decided to change the subject back to Hermione, because he really didn't feel like talking about Ginny at the moment.

"Well, actually Harry," Ron began as he shifted in his bed. "I was wondering if you could talk to her first." Harry's eyes widened, and his brain almost exploded. How could Ron ask him that?

"Me? Why me?" Harry didn't want to break up with Hermione for Ron; Ron should do that himself. Harry didn't need Hermione and Ginny on his back.

"You're her best friend; you have to know that Harry," Ron said as though it were obvious. Harry began nodding his head, believing what Ron said.

"We're all best friends Ron," Harry smiled back at him and rolled his eyes as he got out of bed and began to get dressed.

"Well she's closer to you…and you're nicer to her all the time. If she does like me and I even suggest that I don't like her, what do you think she'll do to me?" Ron asked, sounding legitimately scared. Harry didn't know if Ron was scared of Hermione or what she would say.

"Ron, it's Hermione, not Voldemort." He tried to reason with his friend.

"Yeah, thank Merlin," Ron laughed. Ron imagined saying the things he wanted to say to Hermione to Voldemort and laughed, thinking Voldemort would have used the Killing Curse quicker than ever before. "You put an end to that git, didn't you?" Harry rolled his eyes at Ron again, not getting the funny part that passed through Ron's head. "Well anyway…I recon she's more open to talking to you, don't you?"

"I will do whatever you want me to, Yoda," Harry smiled at his reference as he finished dressing himself. He didn't mind talking to Hermione so much if it was just to find out where she stood in terms of liking Ron or not. He just hoped Ron would break up with her regardless of how she felt. If Ron didn't fancy Hermione anymore, she deserved to get on with her life and find someone who does.

"What? Who's this Yoda?" Ron asked, legitimately confused, and trying to remember all of the muggle references Harry, Hermione, and his dad had told him.

"He's a character in a muggle movie." Harry explained.

"I've gotta see these muggle movies, you know. Do you have any for me to watch while you're gone?" Ron asked.

"I'll bring some after my trip to the Dursley's, deal?"

"Course, mate!" Ron shook Harry's hand. "No lovey stuff though…I want the most gruesome thing you can find!"

Harry went to Hogwarts later that day to work on the new Quidditch Stadium. He wished his friends we were him to enjoy the new, bigger stadium. He was sure Ron would love the new goal posts, made of titanium. Even Hermione would like the design better. There would be areas with tables so she could do some homework during the game. Harry was sure she would find something to do while watching the Quidditch games. She always came, regardless of her like of the game.

After the stadium was finished, he went to see the work on the castle itself. To Harry's surprise, the Hogwarts castle was almost completely restored. He glanced around at all of the wizards and witches who were lifting thousand pound bricks, shingling – only Merlin knows how many stories up they were, and doing so many other incredible deeds. These incredible deeds became all too easy with a wand in their hands.

"Impressed, Potter?" A voice called, coming from Harry's left. He turned to see Professor, now headmaster, McGonagall walking toward him.

"Very much so, Professor. It shouldn't be long now." McGonagall stopped next to Harry to admire the building in front of them. "I thought you should know that Dumbledore's grave has been restored completely." She said, avoiding Harry's stare. He had a feeling she knew what he had planned to do with the Elder Wand. How did Hogwarts' Headmasters have a knack for knowing what his intentions were all the time?

"I'd like to give him his wand back, Professor. Can I come back with Hermione and Ron? I think it's something we should do together." Harry looked down as he took the elder wand from his back pocket and held it in his hands.

"Do you think he would want that, Harry?" She asked, looking down at him for the first time. Harry only shrugged and nodded, not knowing exactly what McGonagall wanted to hear. "Well, what good would that wand do him? He's gone. Besides, the wand obeys you now. I don't think Dumbledore would want you to put it back just yet."

"It's the most powerful wand in the world. I don't think Dumbledore would want me to be tempted with such power." Harry noticed McGonagall soften her expression and she put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Potter, if there's one person in the world that could stay 'down-to-earth,' as muggles say, with that wand, it's you. I know you don't think I have been watching you very closely all these years, but I have kept my eye on you and your friends more than you know. With all the things that you could have done, I see no harm in leaving the wand in your possession. Besides, do you have a spare wand? I believe that your first wand was broken sometime during the war by Miss Granger; was it not?"

"It was, Professor…how do you-" Harry wondered if he should tell her that he repaired his old want and was now using it just the same as he was before it was broken. It worked as though it were new again.

"Go back to the Burrow, Harry. I'm sure you've done more than your share of work," Professor McGonagall smiled. "And I don't want to see you back here until the start of next term. You need to relax for a while after the year you've had…or perhaps I should say the _seven_ years…In all my years of teaching, not one student has gone through what you have. I suppose that's what makes your friends all the more special to you, especially Miss Granger. Well anyway, go on home now. I'll see you soon."

Harry smiled back at McGonagall thinking what McGonagall had said about Hermione. He quickly brushed it out of his mind as he disapparated to the Burrow where he would wait for Hermione for another day before departing for Surrey.

**A/N: I know it was a little shorter than the first chapter, but I hope you liked it! Reviews are most certainly welcome! please let me know how I'm doing, but please no fire! It hurts when I get those comments. :( Anyway, happy reading, lovely readers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello lovely readers! I know it has been a while, but I have been quite sick with mono and then Christmas came! I hope the edits to this chapter make up for it, and please please stick with my story! I know exactly where I want it to go, and I promise Harmony fans will not be disappointed! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP, but I do own all of the books and movies...there is still no comparison. **

Chapter 3:

"Harry," Hermione whispered as she shook him awake. "Harry, wake up!" Hermione raised her voice a little. She was kneeling beside Harry's bedside in the Burrow, trying to wake him. Today was the day that they were to begin their journey to Surrey.

Hermione had returned to the Burrow the night before, and she and Harry had planned on getting up early in order to beat the disapparation traffic. They also wanted to spend as little time away from their friends as possible, so the earlier they got going, the earlier they could get back. Hermione was a little disappointed that Harry hadn't packed his thing for their journey when they had gone to bed, but she promised she would wake Harry up early, so that he could pack in the morning. Harry didn't want to, but he agreed, knowing Hermione was right.

"He's a heavy sleeper," Ron said from behind Hermione, making her jump. Ron knew Hermione would be coming to get Harry, but he didn't think she had a right to wake him up as well.

"Well, Hello to you too, Ronald." Hermione sighed as she stood up and turned to him. "You think you could be a little more considerate when talking to people in the dark? Maybe greet them first or something?" Hermione didn't see why Ron had to scare her half to death before she had even properly woken up. Due to the past year of hiding in the dark, Hermione was still a little jumpy when it came to the dark; why did Ron always seem to push her buttons the wrong way?

"Last time I checked, you were in my room at bloody six in the morning. What's this for? Sneaking out without saying goodbye were you?" Hermione was enraged by this; she and Harry had clearly explained her and Harry's plan last night. He hadn't listened to them, and it hadn't been the first time. When would he start listening to her and treating her like she was relatively important in his life?

"Honestly Ron, could you be anymore rude? I was waking Harry to make him pack; don't you recall? You and I both know that he hasn't had time with you pestering him to play wizard chess all night because you can't do anything else! Except, I see that you're standing now. You don't seem to have as much of a problem as you say." Hermione had been suspicious of Ron's injury from the minute he had been released from St. Mungo's, but now she finally had proof that he could walk.

"I just wanted to see who the intruder in my room was." Ron scoffed as he turned and walked back to his bed. Ron hated the way Hermione felt that she could walk into his room. He wished she had knocked; what if he had been naked?

"Intruder? Is that what I am to you? I'm not welcome in your room?" Hermione was shocked and offended by Ron's words. How could he see her as an intruder? They were together for Merlin's sake. Ron just stared at Hermione and waited for her to say something else. "And why aren't you going? Your leg appears to be fine! Do you not want to come with Harry and support him when we go back to his aunt and uncle's house? Think of how hard that will be for him; he hasn't been there since he left. Don't you want to help him out? He's your friend."

"I'm not well enough to help. I would just be a burden to him and to you!" Ron threw biting words at Hermione as though he wanted to chew threw her. He knew he probably could make the journey with them, but he honestly didn't want to. He had never been able to keep his emotions in check when it came to things like this. He truly did want to be there for Harry; he just didn't want to make it worse for him. Hermione always had a more level head than he had; Ron knew Hermione would be all Harry needed when it came to something like this.

"Ronald, how can you lie? You're fine! Why don't you go help out at Hogwarts? Harry sent an owl saying he was working on the new Quiddich Stadium; maybe you can finish it up? Do something to help it along?" Hermione detested that Ron thought he was a burden; he could never be a burden to neither her nor Harry. Harry would want the support from his two best friends, and Hermione knew at that moment that he wouldn't be getting it.

"Sorry, but he can't do anything for it," Harry said as he reached for his glasses on the nightstand to the right of his bed; he had woken up to the all-to-usual sound of his two best friends arguing. And he didn't like it. "We finished the stadium yesterday," he added with a yawn as he sat up in bed and rubbed at his eyes before putting on his glasses.

"How long have you been awake?" Ron asked as he lay down in his bed and pulled the covers over his chest. Ron never paid Harry much mind when he and Hermione were arguing, but all of a sudden Ron became very aware of how much Harry had heard and what he had him say to Hermione.

"Long enough," Harry sighed as he got out of bed, revealing his maroon t-shirt and paid pajama pants. Hermione looked down at the floor, wanting to give Harry as much privacy as she could and feeling immediate remorse for what she had said. She knew Harry would be strong enough to go back to his aunt and uncles house at Privet Drive, however she knew it would be easier for him with someone else their such as when she had gone with him to Godric's Hollow. She felt ashamed of the choice words she had used against Ron as well, and hoped Harry could forgive and forget quickly. "Again with the arguing? I thought we talked about this after the Battle."

"I know Harry," Hermione sighed as she stepped back allowing Harry to being to pack his things. It was true; they had talked about it. Ron and she had made up and gotten somewhat closer after the battle, but for some reason he was still annoying her to death. Hermione thought being with Ron was the solution to the teasing for the past seven years, but it turned out it had only gotten worse. It turned out Ron's teasing was just that, Ron's teasing. He certainly didn't show any love for her. "_He_ is just so infuriating. It's a wonder you two are still such friends. You're not opposites. You're not similar. You're just so strangely different."

"Are you saying you wouldn't be my friend if Harry wasn't friends with me?" Ron asked as Harry tried to busy himself with packing his suitcase. Hermione didn't know exactly what to say. It was Harry's idea to warn Hermione about the troll in their first year, but Ron had quickly agreed. Ron had always teased her about everything, while Harry never took a slash at Hermione. Harry always respected Hermione and protected her…made her feel warm. Ron never made Hermione feel that way; he was always just someone that needed improvement. And that's when it dawned on her that Hermione thought she could change Ron and make him a better person. At the moment, it didn't seem like she had changed Ron, nor would she ever be able to change him.

"I'm saying you two have a strange relationship. Ron, you're rude and lazy and hurtful. Harry is much more reasonable and sensible and kind." Hermione blushed as soon as those words escaped her lips, and she tried to avoid Harry's gaze which was now on her. She purposely ignored Ron's question about their friendship and continued on to another subject, hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Well fine!" Ron shouted as he turned away from Hermione. She sighed and sat down on Harry's unoccupied bed, praying Harry would be done soon so that they could make their grand get away. She didn't know how much more of this she could take. How could she have been so blind before? How could she have ever felt something for Ron? He never treated her with respect, and certainly wasn't as kind as Harry or even the rest of his family.

"I'm almost done, Hermione," Harry said as he flicked his wand, and a few more things went into his suitcase, which happened to be a backpack with the undetectable extension charm. Hermione smiled to herself, knowing that she taught Harry that spell and that he was using it. Harry was someone who actually paid attention to Hermione's ramblings about new and exciting spells; some people could be changed for the better.

"Wonderful," Hermione smiled at him as she stood up and began making his bed. She wanted to make sure everything was in tip top shape for all of Mrs. Weasley's hospitality. She had already made the bed she had slept in, causing Ginny to stir in the process. Ginny didn't wake up though, thankfully; Hermione knew she would want to say goodbye to Harry which would delay their trip again.

"Hermione, you don't have to-" Harry said as he motioned toward his bed.

"I don't mind Harry. We'll be able to leave faster if I help out won't we?" Hermione scowled as she continued fluffing the pillows as Ron began snoring. He had already fallen back asleep with Hermione and Harry about to leave. She looked over to him to see that he was facing away from her, making her frown.

"I'm all set," Harry said as he quickly cast a spell to change his clothes without revealing any skin. "We can go when you're ready, Hermione." Harry knew Hermione must be feeling a little more on edge after her fight with Ron, so he left it up to her when they would leave.

"Oh, I was ready ages ago." Hermione stalked to Harry who now stood at the foot of Ron's bed and smiled at him. "Hold on," she commanded as she held out her hand.

"See you later Ron," Harry said as he waved to his friend who was now watching the two.

"Don't forget about the movies Harry!" Ron exclaimed, making Hermione sigh with disgust. He had played her yet again, faking being asleep. These were the type of things that made Hermione even more upset with Ron; however it did solidify that she had no feelings for him as a partner…though she would always consider him one of her best friends.

"Goodbye, Ronald," Hermione said, and then looked to Harry and nodded.

Within seconds, Harry and Hermione were in a light blue room, lined with cases and cases of books. The other furniture in the room included a small desk, a comfortable chair near the desk, a larger soft-looking loveseat by a big window, and bed with a dark blue comforter and white pillows. There were three doors to this room, and Harry figured one of the must lead to a closet with clothes as he didn't see any dressers or wardrobes. He guessed the other two doors must be to a bathroom and to the house.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Hermione sighed as she sat down on the bed. "Ron just makes me so infuriated." Hermione's hands curled into fists as she put them to her head. This was not the first time Harry was left to pick up after Ron's and Hermione's arguments; in fact, he generally helped the two make up afterwards. He didn't mind very much, but it always made him a little distraught when Hermione was upset or hurt about what Ron said to her. He never told her this for fear of making her feel worse, but he wished she knew how much of what Ron said wasn't true. "Anyway, welcome to my room," Hermione smiled, wondering what her parents would say if they found out Harry was in her room. Her parents had never allowed boys on the second floor of their house, let alone Hermione's room, but due to the unusual circumstances, her parents agreed to let Harry sleep in the guest room on the second floor next to Hermione's room.

"I know you read Hermione," Harry said as he walked over to her bookshelves and inspected the many books were there. "But I didn't know that the extent was this large." Harry motioned to the walls covered in books. Harry was rather excited to see Hermione's private collection, and he began to peruse the shelves to see if there was anything he recognized.

"It's my favorite hobby; you know that," Hermione smiled as she stood up. "I'll show you to your room." She held out her hand and led Harry out of her room and into a hallway. The second door on the right would be Harry's room for the night or two. When Hermione opened the door, Harry's eyes widened. The room was almost a clear replica of Harry's room at Hogwarts except that it only had one bed. "Sorry," Hermione said gingerly. "I hope I didn't overstep your boundaries. I wanted to make sure you would be comfortable here, so I replicated your room at Hogwarts. You always said you felt most at home there…" Hermione drifted into thought as Harry set down his backpack on the bed and went to inspect various aspects of the room. "Maybe I should have copied your room at the Dursley's…" Hermione wondered as she walked up behind Harry, who was now looking out the window.

"Hermione," Harry turned and faced her; they were only a few inches apart. Although he was only one inch taller than her, Hermione felt small and weak in the knees with Harry this close to her. All of her anger with Ron vanished, and she just focused on Harry at this moment as her palms became sweaty. "This is the most thoughtful room anyone has ever given me," he smiled and leaned in for a hug. Harry's heart was pounding as he held her to him and nestled his head into her hair. Hermione smiled as she leaned her head against Harry. Neither of them felt like pulling away from the all too familiar embrace. "Thank you, Hermione," Harry said as she finally broke their connection.

"Of course," Hermione said as she looked down at the floor, feeling a bit cold all of a sudden. She didn't know why it suddenly seemed very cold in the room; she also noted that Harry seemed to be the only source of heat she could think of. However she resisted the urge to nestle back into the crook of his neck and wrap her arms around him. "Are you hungry?" She asked after a minute of silence.

"Yes, just a bit," Harry answered as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Well, I think my parents probably left something for us. They usually leave something for me in the mornings when I'm still sleeping in the summer," Hermione said as she walked to the door and turned back to find Harry staring after her. "Come on, Harry," Hermione woke him out of his trance and turned red at her voice.

"Coming," Harry said as he closed the door behind them. Hermione continued to lead him downstairs to the kitchen. "Hermione Granger sleeping in? What kind of world are we living in now?"

"Oh hush up!" Hermione smirked as she quickly turned around and hit Harry lightly on the chest. "It's only during the summer when I'm up late at night reading or studying."

"That sounds more like the Hermione I know," Harry smiled as they reached the kitchen.

"Now, I can't promise anything, but I'll bet they didn't leave us with donuts and pancakes," Hermione said she opened the refrigerator.

"Can I help with anything?" Harry asked, hating not knowing his surrounds and being able to help. He walked up behind Hermione, trying to get her attention.

"I'm all set, Harry. You can sit down; you're the guest. Guests don't help," Hermione smiled as she pointed toward a row of chairs at the counter's peninsula. Harry grudgingly sat down in one of the chairs, and waited to see what Hermione would pull out. "It seems they've left us with two fruit parfaits!" Hermione placed two cups of yogurt, granola, and fruit on the counter. "Here, Harry," Hermione added as she handed him a spoon. "I don't know if we have pumpkin juice, but how about orange?" Harry nodded as he dug into his breakfast.

"Hermione," Harry didn't know exactly how to begin this conversation. Hermione places a glass and filled it with orange juice in from of him, before returning the jug to the refrigerator.

"Yes Harry?" She asked as she began brewing coffee on a Keurig machine.

"How much do you…Ron is your…What I mean to ask is if…" Harry continued to struggle with how to ask his best friend if she loved his other best friend, when he knew one of them wasn't happy. "Are you happy?" Hermione laughed as she placed her coffee next to Harry's orange juice and walked over to sit next to him.

"Well," Hermione began as she dug into her parfait. "I like to think I am happy. I mean, now that my parents remember who I am, and I have my friends, and we're going back to have a proper year at Hogwarts…yes; I'm happy."

"Well actually Hermione…you didn't mention having a boyfriend or someone you care a lot about…and I was wondering-" Harry began to get to his question, but was stopped by Hermione.

"Ron was wondering, you mean." Harry squinted and smiled sheepishly. "He asked you to find out if we're together or not?"

"Well actually to find out if you love him or not." Harry blurted. Hermione sighed and set her spoon down.

"No. I don't think he has my heart," Hermione answered. Harry relaxed a little bit after hearing her answer and smiled at her. "I don't think my heart ever belonged to him…Merlin, he probably thinks it was hormones or some other lousy reason. Am I right?"

"Hormones," Harry affirmed.

"Oh, I sounds like a silly little girl who doesn't know what she wants," Hermione sobbed. "That's not me, though! I'm not emotional and hormonal like those other teenage girls, Lavender or Romilda. Am I like those girls, Harry? That's not me; is it?" Hermione began to doubt herself, and Harry could see it in Hermione's eyes. It was very slight, and only someone as close to Hermione as Harry was would be able to pick up on it.

"Of course it's not, Hermione," Harry added as he put a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. "Ron can get over excited sometimes. Maybe he just read the wrong signs…Did he kiss you first?"

"Oh what does that matter?" She asked with a breath and looked at Harry who raised his eyebrows as if to say 'you know it's important information.' "Yes," Hermione finally answered as she moved her spoon around in her bowl.

"Well, then he can't blame you; he instigated it. It was a crazy day, and wars make people do crazy things." Harry added as Hermione leaned on his shoulder.

"He was a bit off; now that you mention it…you don't suppose Voldemort had control of him? Made him do it?"

"Doubt it," Harry answered as he took another spoonful of yogurt in his mouth. "Probably didn't eat something that day or had a little of a horcrux stuck to him."

"You're so calm about this Harry," Hermione noted as she sat up straight and took a mouthful of yogurt.

"I just want you both to work it out together. You're my two best friends," Harry smiled a sad smile. Hermione knew what he was trying to say. He meant they're just about all Harry had. They were the only ones to write him, send him Christmas presents, and remember his birthday, besides Hagrid of course. But Hagrid had his own Hogwarts family to be with.

"I'm sorry we fight so much; it's disgraceful." Hermione added to try and make Harry feel better. "Sometimes I think Ron just enjoys having a go at me. I'll try not to let it escalate on one condition."

"What's that?" Harry asked as he shifted in his chair so he was facing Hermione. Hermione did the same so that their knees almost touched.

"Promise me that no matter what happens between Ron and me, you'll stay friends with me."

"What do you-"

"I'm just trying to ensure that we'll always be friends. I know I said I won't fight with Ron, but he might fight with me. I don't do well not defending myself, so if it comes to it, I won't be friends with him any longer." Hermione looked at Harry's face, noting the slight change in his smile and the spark that left his eyes. He quickly looked down at his legs, realizing that Hermione knew what he was thinking. "I want you to promise you won't pick a side if we aren't friends any longer. Promise that you can be friends with both of us or just me, because I don't want to lose you."

"Never, Hermione. You'll never lose me." Harry said, looking up at her and taking her hand. "Never."

**A/N: That's all for now lovely readers! I hope you'll stick with me! If you have any tips for me or know someone who might be interested in betaing my story please let me know! Also, reviews are very very motivating! If you want me to write faster, a review might help with that! As always, happy reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello lovely readers! Sorry! It seems as the formatting for this chapter was messed up! I hope this works! If you didn't see my previous message, I'm sorry for not updating sooner! I have been very busy with exams; I should have more time at the end of this week! Hopefully I'll update more! Anyway, happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the characters and settings; I own the plot :)**

Chapter 4:

It had been two days since Harry and Hermione had arrived at her muggle house. Mr. and Mrs. Granger had warmed to Harry almost instantly, and the four of them spent each night together discussing everything and anything that had happened in the last year as Hermione's parents wanted to know all about how Harry had defeated the Dark Lord and how Hogwarts was being rebuilt.

Hermione and Harry blushed at Mrs. Granger's assumption that Harry and Hermione were a couple, but they quickly spoke about Harry's somewhat relationship with Ginny and Hermione's futile relationship with Ron. Neither of them dared to look at the other, but Hermione became very aware of Harry's leg touching her leg while they sat next to each other on the couch. Harry on the other hand became quite aware of Hermione's fingers which occasionally tapped his.

On the second night of their stay, Harry and Hermione decided that they would leave in the morning for Surrey and then search for Hedwig later that afternoon. Hermione knew that the next day would be a difficult one for Harry. He didn't really want to go back to his aunt and uncle's house, but Hermione knew that he should collect all of his things and say a proper goodbye to his long-standing home in order to get some closure. He also didn't want to find Hedwig's remains, but he did want to bury her, something Hermione thought should wait a little while for reasons she had yet to disclose to Harry.

Later that night, after Hermione had finished packing, she hopped in the shower, cleansing herself of the awkward questions her mother had asked Harry and her earlier that night. She used her wand to turn on some music that she could sing to and began lathering her hair with frizz-controlling shampoo; it never worked as well for her as it did for the girls in the commercials though.

As Hermione sang, she thought about all the things her mother had mentioned earlier: Harry was fiercely protective of Hermione, the two were practically always together, and it seemed that Hermione could tell Harry anything. Hermione had brushed those thoughts aside, believing that those were qualities of a best friend…but she couldn't help but think that there could be something more between them. Maybe her mom had sensed the feelings she had for Harry, but then again how could her mother know when Hermione herself didn't even know what she felt for Harry.

After she pulled a towel around her body, she opened the shower curtain and found Harry brushing his teeth. "Sorry!" he yelped, immediately turning around to face Hermione. Harry was only wearing his pajama bottoms, and Hermione couldn't help but blush at Harry's quite toned chest and back muscles. Perhaps he should fight dark wizards more often, she thought, but then quickly revoked that thought. Harry was equally embarrassed at Hermione's complete lack of clothing; the only thing that covered her was a thin towel. His thoughts trailed to what was under that towel.

"Oh, no!" Hermione said as she wrapped her bathrobe around her towel to cover herself more. "It's your bathroom too." She stepped toward the sink and grabbed her toothbrush, about to brush her own teeth.

"I'm all packed."

"Excellent!" Hermione smiled as she began brushing her teeth with her favorite spearmint toothpaste. "I won't have to wake you early."

"I was thinking about your parents and how generous they're being," Harry continued. "When I get a house of my own, I'd like to invite them for a dinner…after I learn how to cook and-"

"Harry, please!" Hermione laughed at the thought of Harry cooking. "You don't need to do anything of the sort! My parents are more than happy to help out, and you don't need to cook them dinner…you actually might end up burning your house down in the process." Hermione rinsed her toothbrush and set it down, and then turned to look at Harry.

"You're probably right," Harry smiled.

"Have you given any thought to moving into Grimmauld Place?" Hermione asked as Harry leaned closer to her and lightly skimmed his thumb against her lip. Hermione's hand instinctively touched her lip where Harry's finger had just been.

"You had a bit of toothpaste there," Harry explained while looking at her feet. Hermione smiled a bit, and Harry knew he was forgiven for his foreign touch. He only wished he could touch so much more of Hermione without needing a reason. "I think I will," Harry answered Hermione's question. "It's right in the middle of London, and it will be close to you once we graduate…we could commute to work together to the ministry."

"That sounds wonderful," Hermione smiled at the thought of her and Harry commuting to work together after their final year at Hogwarts. She knew he was training to be an auror, and Hermione wanted to go into some sort of research. She had a project in mind that she wanted to start on as soon as she returned to Hogwarts. "I can help you clean and remodel…maybe if we make it more hospitable, the house will feel more like home for you!"

"It's worth a try," Harry admitted. "But not until after our final year…you and I have so much to think about with our N.E.W.T.s coming up."

"What's this? Harry Potter worried about a test? What is this world coming to?" Hermione teased him as she opened the door to her room and motioned for him to follow. She knew her parents wouldn't approve if they knew Harry was in her room, but she didn't care at the moment.

"Hermione Granger is finally rubbing off on me," Harry smiled sheepishly as he sat on her bed. Hermione quickly flicked her wand and she was instantly in her pajamas.

"Well it's about time!" Hermione huffed as she sat on her bed next to him. Harry couldn't take his eyes off her; she looked so pure and fresh. Although he knew the wonders of a warm shower, he wondered how she could look so normal after the war with Voldemort. He surely had changed, but Hermione seemed to be the same girl who had always been there for him. "Only took seven years."

"Well," Harry began, "it happened didn't it?" Hermione nodded in agreement. "I'm scared, Hermione."

"About tomorrow?" Hermione asked as she placed a hand on Harry's leg. "It'll be alright Harry. I'll be with you the whole time. I'm your rock, Harry." He looked up at her, his expression unreadable. "For now at least. Who knows what will happen in the future." Harry wanted to tell her that she was the only rock he wanted, but he thought better of it, knowing that he couldn't make a move on Ron's previous girlfriend. "We'll get through this Harry, I promise."

About twelve hours after this conversation, Hermione and Harry were standing at front door of 4 Privot Drive in Surrey. Hermione glanced to Harry who stood to her right, and intertwined her right hand it his left. Harry remained stoic as he kept his eyes focused on the door. "Do you want me to go in first?" Hermione asked as she tightened her grip on Harry's hand. He nodded in response, and Hermione used her wand to unlock and open the door.

She took the first steps inside, thinking it smelled and looked the exact same as when the Order of the Phoenix had come to take Harry to the Borough. She sighed at this memory as she continued further into the house with Harry following right behind her; their hands were still laced.

Harry paused for a moment as they passed his old room under the staircase, causing Hermione to stop as well. She noticed him looking at the small door and instantly made the connection. "Is this where they kept you?" Hermione asked, although she already knew the answer. Harry nodded in response. Carefully Hermione opened the door to Harry's old room and turned the dim light on. His old mattress and shelves were still there, because the Dursley's hadn't bothered to take Harry's old things with them when they left.

Hermione scowled at the sight of the room where Harry was forced to live for the first eleven years of his life. Harry tried not to let memories flood back into his head of how Mr. or Mrs. Dursley would lock him in there for hours on end, only letting him out for meals. Hermione then shocked Harry by bending and walking into the small room and sat on the bed; Harry didn't know why, but he followed Hermione and sat on the bed with her. They shifted rather uncomfortably trying to fit the two of them into the closet. Hermione crossed her legs, so that Harry could stretch his out on the bed, and then she rested her head on his shoulder. Harry wasn't shocked by her action and knew she was trying to comfort him. "I just…I just wanted to…I had to know what it was like," Hermione confessed to Harry. "I can't believe they left you in here for hours on end."

"It seems a little more bearable with you here." Harry admitted and smiled as he leaned his head on Hermione's. "It seems like a lifetime ago."

"It was." Hermione said as she wrapped an around Harry's chest, giving him a hug. Harry remained silent as he finished taking in the scene of Hermione with him. With Hermione here, all of the bad memories didn't seem as bad anymore. He knew he had feelings for Hermione, but he didn't want to steal Ron's ex-girlfriend or betray him in anyway. He also had no idea if Hermione liked him back; he certainly didn't want to make their relationship awkward and lose her.

Harry broke their statue-like state by pulling away from Hermione's embrace and getting out of the closet. Hermione quickly followed him, worried that she had upset him by being in a place very few others had been, a place that was part of Harry's past. Harry walked into the kitchen and toward where the dining room table once was. He remembered the time he sent Uncle Vernon's sister into the sky in his third year at Hogwarts. "I'm sorry Harry!" Hermione said quietly as she walked up behind him. "I didn't mean to upset you by going in your old room…"

"You didn't Hermione," Harry answered as he turned around to face her. She noticed his eyes were watering and knew he was still feeling the pains of the Dursley's abuse and his lack of parents.

"Harry," she smiled sweetly as she closed the distance between them and hugged him tightly; he head fit perfectly in the crook of Harry's neck. Harry smiled at the way her hair tickled his face. "They can't hurt you anymore. No one can really if you think about it. You're the most powerful wizard in the world." _And it breaks my heart when you hurt_, Hermione thought. She didn't reveal the last past because she didn't want to make Harry any more uncomfortable, and she still wasn't sure exactly what type of feelings she had for the wizard.

Harry was glad Hermione couldn't see his face, because he knew she would see frustration in his eyes. _Oh course thinks can still hurt me Hermione_, Harry thought. He knew she meant physically, but it was still hard for him to hear. _You of all people have the power to hurt me most. _"I know Hermione," Harry said smoothly. "But anything can happen."

Hermione sighed, pulled away from their embrace, and looked around the room. "It looks the same as the last time we were here," Hermione said blankly as her eyes began to water. _The Dursely's old house never had this impact on me before_, Hermione thought, _why now am I suddenly leaking for Harry's past to have been normal? I would never have met him if he wasn't a wizard. _"But with more dust." She began to examine all inches of the room, trying to make sense of her feelings to Harry.

"It does; doesn't it." Harry sighed, noting Hermione's tears; he wondered if she was crying for him or for the amount of dust in the room. "It's a wonder Voldemort never came back here to destroy it."

"He knew you would never come back here," Hermione answered. "Maybe he didn't want to waste time?" She dried her eyes and smiled slightly at Harry. "That's a good thing though; you won't need to buy new books! Speaking of, we should start studying for the N.E.W.T.s as soon as we return to Hogwarts. I've already begun making flashcards; you and Ron are certainly welcome to borrow them!" Harry smiled at Hermione's personality returning; he loved it. And he wouldn't change a thing about her. She almost always had grades on her mind, especially with their careers right around the corner.

"Alright then," Harry sighed, as he walked over toward the fireplace, remembering the time Mr. Weasley has popped into his living room by the Floo Network. "Let's go get my books. They're in my room."

"Are you sure you're ready, Harry?" Hermione asked as she approached the fireplace as well. "This was already a big step coming back to this house…we can sit and have a snack before going up if you want."

"No," Harry paused as he took one last look at the fireplace. "Let's get this over with."

Harry led Hermione up the creaky stairs slowly, taking in all of the times over the past years that he had walked them every summer night after making dinner of the Durselys. When they got to Harry's door, they stopped. Harry took a deep breath and reached for the handle, but Hermione snatched his hand before it could make contact with the doorknob. She intertwined their fingers, squeezed his hand reassuringly, and smiled sadly at him. He nodded and reached for the doorknob with his other hand.

Hermione followed Harry into his old room, their hands still together. Harry stopped in the middle of the room, looking at his bed which now seemed so small to him. Hermione was quiet, taking in all there was to see in the room; her eyes stopped on his nightstand. There was a book with the Potter family crest on the front. She released Harry's hand, making him follow her movements with his eyes, walked toward the nightstand, and picked up the book. She opened the cover and began looking at the pictures of James and Lily Potter, and finally she came across a few with Harry in them.

By now, Harry was glancing at the images over her shoulder. "I would have thought you would bring this with you." Hermione murmured as she found the last image with Harry and his parents and an image of Ron, Hermione and Harry together in front of the Hogwarts Express; the rest of the pages were empty.

"I took a copy of it with me…I thought the real one might be safer here. There was nowhere else to keep it safe." Harry admitted with a shrug.

"Well we're taking it now; there is no reason it won't be safe anymore," Hermione smiled as she hugged it to her chest. "This is an important part of you."

"I agree," Harry answered as he walked to his closet and moved a few of Dudley's old shirts to reveal all of his old books. Hermione followed him and touched a few of the old shirts wondering how cruel these people could really be to have made Harry wear clothes that didn't fit him when they clearly had the money to give him appropriate clothing.

"Wow, do you did keep all of your old books," Hermione smiled at Harry, who was no kneeling down near his books.

"Well of course!" Harry smiled back at her. "You told me to," he said as Hermione kneeled down next to Harry and grabbed the book on top.

"_Hogwarts: A History_?" Hermione laughed as she read the title. "This was the first book I ever read; it was my favorite!"

"I remember," Harry added as he turned his head to face Hermione, realizing they were only a few inches apart. Hermione's eyes fluttered from the book and back to Harry.

"I'm so glad you kept it," Hermione continued as she put the book down next to where she set the Potter photo album. "Let's get the rest of these books in the bag and head out!" Hermione smiled cheerfully.

After putting all of Harry's books in a backpack with an undetectable extension charm, the pair had lunch in the Dursley's kitchen. Harry offered to cook Chicken Tikka Masala – a meal he often made for the Dursley's every Tuesday night. Hermione helped here and there when it wasn't a danger to their health, such as when it came time to use the stove.

Hermione couldn't help but think about how nice it would be to learn how to cook from Harry; she feared that if anyone else taught her, they would get frustrated and refuse to help her again. However, she did not bring it up, knowing she had years before having to cook for herself.

Throughout lunch, the two talked about Harry's life with the Dursley's; he told Hermione about all of the 'strange' situations that had happened over the years when he didn't know he was a wizard. She laughed at all of the times he had somehow managed to grow a bread and mustache on Dudley when they were boys; needless to say, Dudley had to take up shaving sooner than most boys. Harry loved hearing Hermione's laugh; it had been scarce in the past months with so many heavy things going on in their lives, especially Voldemort's demise.

Finally the time had come when they decided to retrace Harry's escape route about one year ago in attempts to find Hedwig or whatever remained of her. Hermione found Harry's broom in her undetectable extended purse and gave it to Harry.

"Harry, maybe we can walk," Hermione said as Harry mounted the broom.

"Hermione, you know it will be faster on a broom; we have kilometers of land to cover."

"I know but," Hermione shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other, "I don't-"

"Like flying," Harry finished Hermione's thought. He smiled softly at her, understanding her fear. "Why don't you ride in front of me, and I'll make sure you stay on the broom. I wouldn't let you fall now; would I?"

"I should think not," Hermione smiled at him as she took a step closer toward Harry and his broom. "Promise you won't let go?"

"I promise," Harry nodded. Hermione bit her lip and mounted the broom in front of Harry. She stiffened a bit as Harry wrapped one arm around her midsection, but quickly melted into the embrace. He put the other hand on the broom and leaned into Hermione, trying to make her feel as though she was completely safe.

"Hold on to the broom," Harry instructed Hermione; she quickly did as she was told. Harry glanced down at her hands and smiled at how tightly she was holding the broom; her hands were turning white. "All set?"

"Mmm hmm," Hermione gave Harry a nervous nod. With Hermione's approval, Harry kicked off and all of a sudden, they were in the air. "Harry! You didn't cast an invisibility spell!" Hermione sighed exasperatedly as she let go of the broom with one hand, grabbed her wand, and cast the spell.

"Oh, right, well thank you Hermione," Harry answered. "I have never really had to do that before."

"Of course not," Hermione smiled. "You and Ron just fly around in cars without an invisibility shield; why would flying on a broom be any different?" She laughed at her comment remembering the story of how Harry and Ron arrived at Hogwarts in their second year.

"Hey that was an accident!" Harry defended his actions, but soon joined Hermione in laughter. Hermione couldn't help but enjoy being so close to Harry; she didn't know why it felt so good to be close to Harry, but she didn't really care. She just enjoyed the trip. Harry was somewhat surprised that Hermione didn't scream and thought it could be because they were together, but he wiped that thought out of head quickly remembering she only thought of him as a friend.

After a few more minutes of flying, they had arrived where Harry had seen Hedwig fall when she was murdered. They landed with ease in a desolate area of England. Harry helped Hermione dismount the broom and then got off himself. Hermione removed the invisibility spell and held out her bag, implying for Harry to put the broom in. After they were all settled, they looked around the field, neither saying a word.

"I'll start over here," Harry said as he walked in one direction. Hermione walked in the opposite direction. Both of them began shouting "Accio Hedwig," hoping she would be close enough for the magic to work.

After half an hour of searching, Hermione called out to Harry, "Harry! Come here." Harry ran to where Hermione kneeled next to a bush. "She's here," Hermione said with tears in her eyes. Harry kneeled down next to Hermione and began to weep. Hermione wrapped her arm around Harry, pulling him closer as his tears continued to trickle down.

Hedwig lay in a small shrub, partially degraded. The only reason Harry and Hermione knew it was Hedwig was due to her white feathers which were now fluffy and jagged instead of smooth and crisp.

"Shhh Harry," Hermione whispered quietly, wrapping her other arm around Harry pulling him into a hug. He responded by pressing himself closer to her and resting his head in the crook of her neck; Hermione soon felt her neck become wet with Harry's tears. "It's okay; she's not in pain…she's probably watching us from wherever she is wishing we weren't so upset."

"But I am…" Harry's voice cracked a bit as he continued. "I miss her. She was always with me when I wasn't at Hogwarts. She helped me get through those summers. Hell she sacrificed her life to save me…she didn't deserve this!"

"I know; I know," Hermione sighed. "Well why don't we keep her around? Let's not burry her yet. I can conjure up a special box for her, and we can keep her with us for a little while at least until we're ready to let her go. I know how much she meant to you." Hermione paused as Harry sat up and looked Hermione in the eyes. It killed her to see his eyes bloodshot and red, so she quickly pulled a handkerchief from her purse and gently whipped Harry's tears. "She meant a lot to me too, especially because she saved your life…I don't know what I would…how we would have beaten Voldemort without you."

"I guess we could; I don't think I'm ready to let her go now," Harry sniffled.

"Here," Hermione said as she moved closer to Hedwig. "I'll place a preserving spell on her, that way she doesn't…um…you know…" Hermione conjured a special box and used her wand to move Hedwig into the box; then she placed the preserving spell on her. She closed the box and handed it to Harry.

"Thanks Hermione," Harry smiled softly at her.

"Come on; let's get out of here. We still have one more place to visit," Hermione said as she and Harry stood up. She put her arm around him his waist and they walked back to the clearing to mount the broom again.

**A/N: I hoped you liked it! Please please R/R! Reviews = happy author = motivation to update more! :) Happy reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers, and welcome to any new readers! I know I just posted a chapter yesterday, but I received quite a few reviews yesterday and I just couldn't help but work on another chapter for y'all! I hope you like where I went in this chapter! As I was writing it, I really fell in love with the direction I went with this! You know when you're writing and something just comes to you and you feel warm and fuzzy inside? Well yeah, that's how I felt about this chapter! Before I get on with the story, I want to thank everyone who reviewed! It's because of you guys that this chapter came out so quickly! (Maybe if I get even more reviews I'll continue using FanFiction as a way to procrastinate studying for my exams again! Haha! Just kidding…I really need to study… )**

**PLEASE READ: I'm debating on whom to pair Ron with…we've all seen him with Lavender…but they weren't my favorite pairing. I've seen FanFics with RonxLuna, but that seems a little weird to me a well. If anyone has a suggestion for a mate for Ron, please review and tell me!**

**Anyway thank you to the Guests who made suggestions for me and pointed out that my last chapter was all messed up! (Don't worry, I fixed it!) I wish I could thank you by name, but I don't know them! You should sign in next time so I can thank you!**

**ElizabethAnnSoph – Thank you for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter! Let me know what you think!**

**pawsrule – I hope this update was quick enough for you! I can't promise it'll be this fast every time, but I hope you stick with me! I know exactly where I want this story to go! I even have an idea for a sequel!**

**RedPandaPatronus – I know! Isn't it exciting? I hope it's not too obvious! I almost didn't want to put it in the summary because it gives away the plot a little…you know it's gonna happen eventually, but there's more that I want to put in the story to give it a twist! I hate when Ron is heartbroken too! In my opinion, Harry and Hermione are just so much more of a better couple. I can see them having a long healthy marriage. Of course they'll have fights, but those fights won't tear them apart. I think Ron and Hermione would have too many arguments and would end up getting a divorce. I feel so bad for Harry! Just stay tuned! There will be more of a happy ending, but that's all I want to say**

**lozzy035 – I'm glad you like it! I can't promise how soon it will be! I have the general plot in mind and I know when I want Harry and Hermione to get together, but I don't know when that will be! It depends on if I add more stuff in between now and then. I'll try to make their closeness increase though and hopefully add more fluff! I don't think there will be lemons in this story though…maybe I'll reconsider if I get a lot of requests for it.**

**Suzululu4moe – First off I just want to say that I love your penname! It's so fun to type I think Harry and Hermione are so destined to be together! They are adorable; the dancing scene in DH Part 1 just made me cry I was so happy! I agree about Ginny…I also don't think we know enough about her as readers to pair her with Harry…I really feel like she's just kind of there and their relationship is too sudden. Yes, finally Ronald is growing up hopefully you'll agree that he has continued to grow up in this chapter! As I mentioned to RedPandaPatronus, I think Ron and Hermione would rage war on one another as well I know…the bro code is annoying, but I just feel like Harry is someone who would want to follow it, especially cause Ron is his best friend. I would try to follow the same code if I liked one of my best friends' ex. Just hold tight with Hedwig…I don't want to give anything away though… ;)**

**Anyway, please continue to R/R! It really helps me get motivated! (Hence this quick chapter!) Please continue with comments; I love responding to you guys! If you think there is something I can do better, let me know, but please no fire! It makes me sad *tear***

**Disclaimer: Obviously if I owned Harry Potter I would not have to write an alternate ending as I am doing so right now…So that pleasure goes to JK Rowling.**

**Here's the chapter!**

Chapter 5:

Once again, they two were on Harry's broom, Hermione in the front holding on for dear life and Harry in the back steering and holding on to Hermione. This flight was a lot longer than their previous one because they were headed for West County. The last stop on their journey was Godric's Hollow to visit James and Lily Potter's graves. Harry wanted to visit them now that there was no threat to go there; Hermione didn't object to this. She told him she wanted him to visit his parents as much as he pleased and promised to go with him for support. However Hermione had other motives for going; she planned to thank Lily and James over and over again for comforting him in the Forbidden Forest before he faced Voldemort, when she could not.

By the end of their trip, Harry and Hermione were so used to riding together that they didn't want the journey to end. Harry wasn't surprised by this; he had always been comfortable being so close to Hermione. It just seemed natural to him. But for Hermione on the other hand, she grew to love riding with him; in fact she didn't want to ride with anyone else. Harry made her feel so comfortable that she didn't want the ride to end.

"Here Hermione," Harry said as he offered his hand to her helping her off the broom. She took it and smiled at Harry as she put her feet on solid ground, but she frowned at the lack of contact as Harry dropped her hand to allow himself to get off the broom. "The bag?" Harry's voice snapped Hermione back to reality and she held out the bag for Harry to put his broom in. "I can't Believe it's only been half of a year since we were here last."

"I know it feels like a lifetime," Hermione sighed as they began walking toward the cemetery. "I like this town though; it feels like nothing has changed."

"It does; doesn't it," Harry nodded as he put his hands in his pockets.

"And of course it also was home to some of the greatest wizards in history," Hermione smiled referring to Dumbledore, the Three Brothers, and Harry himself.

"I guess…" Harry mumbled as he looked at the ground as they continued walking.

"It doesn't have to be a place of pain, Harry," Hermione said as she linked her left arm through his right. "You know they're at peace now. You spoke with them; remember? They're not hurting, and they're always with you. Hey who knows; maybe someday after school you'll move back into the Potter House, pick up where your parents left off."

"I don't know Hermione…"

"Well, you have plenty of time to decide…but if you do choose to live here, I better see you at least once a week. We'll be so far apart!" Harry laughed at Hermione, earning himself a scowl from Hermione.

"Hermione, of course we'll see each other! I couldn't lose you either!" Harry answered with a smile. Hermione smiled back at him as they approached the entry to the cemetery; Hermione released Harry's arm and they stood in silence for a minute. "Shall we?"

"We shall," Harry responded as he held out his hand, waiting for Hermione to take it. She smiled back at him, and the pair walked to the Potter's graves.

When they approached the graves Harry became very stoic and closed off. Hermione noticed this, and immediately squeezed Harry's hand trying to reassure him. Harry began to sink down and finally crossed his legs, wanting to sit near his parents; Hermione followed Harry's example and kneeled next to him. Harry rested his head on her shoulder as his lips became a tight line.

"Hi Mum and Dad," Harry whispered. Hermione saw that his eyes were glossed over and took a deep breath.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Potter," Hermione added shyly. Harry was a little startled that she spoke to his parents, but didn't stop her. So Hermione continued. "I just wanted to say…Thank you. I don't know if we could have won this war against Voldemort without him. He's a great person and despite where he grew up, he has become a very kind, compassionate person."

"Hermione, you made me sound like a chum," Harry whined as he turned his toward Hermione's arm so she couldn't see the blush creep up on his cheek.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione rolled her eyes. "You didn't let me finish." She waited for Harry to respond, but he didn't. So she cleared her throat and continued. "As I was _saying_, Harry is brave. As you know he went to die alone to save the rest of us. He is strong. He defeated Voldemort. He is a pretty good Quidditch player as well…a Seeker, which you probably already know, Mr. Potter. So many people have said he looks just like you; except he has your eyes Mrs. Potter. From what I've seen, that's true. I'm sorry I couldn't meet either of you in person." _If I had one wish, I would wish for you both to be alive for Harry_, Hermione concluded her thoughts inside her head, because she didn't know how Harry would react to her last sentence. "It feels better sometimes if you speak to them," Hermione told Harry as she looked over at him. He was staring straight ahead at their tombstone now, but he nodded to acknowledge that he heard Hermione. "I can wait by the entrance if you want to be alone."

"No," Harry answered as he wiped a tear from his eye. "Hi Mum. Hi Dad…I miss you." Harry simply said. "I wish I could show you everything about my life now. I wish I had been able to get to know you…and Sirius…and Lupin. I kept thinking that if I killed Voldemort that maybe, just maybe, you could find a way to come back. It doesn't seem right that he can take a life from someone who didn't deserve to die." Harry forced a smile to stop himself from crying, and Hermione took Harry's hand and squeezed it again, wrapping her other arm around him. "I just wish you were here. I love you." Harry said as he stood up and then pulled Hermione up. "I'll visit soon."

With those parting words, Harry led Hermione out of the cemetery and they flew back to Hermione's parents' house, per Hermione's request. She couldn't see Harry aparating after this interaction with his parents; she thought he needed some time to clear his head.

"Oh James," Lily smiled a dreamy smile to her husband as she leaned on their tombstone. "They've come to visit." Lily was referring to her son, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger who were walking toward the Potter tombstone.

"I don't see why; we follow him around everywhere!" James shouted as he paced back and forth behind Lily. "We even told him!"

"I think it's a sweet gesture…he misses us," Lily sighed. "I miss him too."

"I miss him every day, Lil-"

"Oh shush, James! They're almost here!" Lily said excitedly as Harry and Hermione approached the grave. "Oh he looks wonderful! And so does Hermione."

"Much better than in first year," James laughed.

"Oh hush up! As I recall, I was somewhat unattractive when I was a first year," Lily defended Hermione.

"No, you were always beautiful," James smiled as he wrapped his arms around Lily and kissed her cheek.

"Here they are," Lily said as Harry and Hermione sat on the ground.

"Hi Mum and Dad." Harry's voice was almost inaudible.

"Hi honey," Lily said as she bit her lip, tears coming from her eyes.

"Hey son," James added.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Potter," Hermione greeted the two apparitions.

"Oh, Hermione should call me Lily. 'Mrs. Potter' makes me feel old," Lily smiled at the respect Hermione held from Mr. and Mrs. Potter.

"Lily, just let her do as she pleases," James laughed as he released his wife and stood next to her; the elder couple anxious as to what Hermione would say.

"I just wanted to say…Thank you. I don't know if we could have won this war against Voldemort without him. He's a great person and despite where he grew up, he has become a very kind, compassionate person." Hermione smiled at the grave.

"Oh, Hermione," Lily smiled as she walked toward the younger woman. "You're so sweet and kind."

"I wish Harry didn't have to grow up there," James scowled as he stood next to his son. "Your sister was always just jealous of you, Lily. She took it out on Harry, and it wasn't right!"

"James!"

"Hermione, you made me sound like a chum," Harry responded to Hermione's compliment.

"Harry!" Lily scolded him.

"He is somewhat right…" James tried to reason with his wife.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione rolled her eyes. "You didn't let me finish." Lily laughed and James rolled his eyes.

"See she had more to say!" Lily smiled.

"She made that up so he wouldn't feel so bad!" James complained as he slapped his leg.

Hermione cleared her throat and continued. "As I was _saying_, Harry is brave. As you know he went to die alone to save the rest of us."

"He was so brave then." Lily smiled, remembering the moment she watched her son die and come back to life.

"He is strong. He defeated Voldemort."

"Pretty Bad Ass kid we got there, Lily," James added.

"He is a pretty good Quidditch player as well…a Seeker, which you probably already know, Mr. Potter."

"Oh course I know, silly Hermione. I go to all of his game and _watch_ unlike you." James smirked, teasing Hermione.

"Oh James, she watches!" Lily interjected.

"No she doesn't!"

"Well she watches Harry."

"So many people have said he looks just like you; except he has your eyes Mrs. Potter. From what I've seen, that's true. I'm sorry I couldn't meet either of you in person."

"If only you and Harry could know us the way we know we know you," Lily sighed as she focused her eyes on the ground and began to tear. James walked over to her and pulled her into a hug, trying to comfort her.

"It feels better sometimes if you speak to them," Hermione told Harry as she looked over at him. "I can wait by the entrance if you want to be alone."

"No," Harry answered as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Oh, he doesn't want her to leave him," Lily smiled as another tear fell from her eye.

"Hi Mum. Hi Dad…I miss you." Harry simply said. "I wish I could show you everything about my life now. I wish I had been able to get to know you…and Sirius…and Lupin."

"I am keeping an eye on you, Prongslet!" Sirius shouted as he appeared behind the Potter gravestone.

"Padfoot!" James shouted with a smile. "I'm glad you made it! Harry's here!" He released Lily and went to embrace his ghost friend.

"I can see that. I wouldn't miss him for the world…Great pair these two make," Sirius smiled as James walked back to Lily and wrapped his arms around her.

"Now will the two of you hush up? I would like to hear what my baby boy has to say!" The two men recognized the anger in Lily's voice and immediately became silent.

"I kept thinking that if I killed Voldemort that maybe, just maybe, you could find a way to come back. It doesn't seem right that he can take a life from someone who didn't deserve to die." Harry forced a smile, and Hermione took Harry's hand and squeezed it again, wrapping her other arm around him.

"Harry. I hope someday we will be able to meet again. I want to hold you in my arms like I used to do," Lily whispered with tears in her eyes.

"I just wish you were here. I love you." Harry said as he stood up and then pulled Hermione up.

"Me too, champ. Me too." James sighed.

"I'll visit soon." Harry and Hermione walked away after that, leaving Lily, James, and Sirius by the Potter gravestone.

"I think he's in love," Lily smiled surely at her impression.

"Yes, I believe he's with Ginny Weasley now," James added.

"I never liked that girl…from what Harry told me she always followed him around when they were kids," Sirius added.

"Oh not with Ginny!" Lily sighed at the men in her ghost life. They were clueless about love when they were living, and it hasn't change now that they were dead. "He's in love with Hermione."

"I've always like her," Sirius nodded his head in approval.

"Really? How can you tell?" James asked Lily.

"Well, the way he looks at her is a huge clue. He also didn't want her to leave. And this is the second time he brought her to our graves." Lily smiled sweetly as she saw Harry and Hermione at the entrance of the cemetery. They would soon be gone. "I think she is in love with him as well."

"She's one smart cookie," Sirius smiled. "I'm glad she really turned out to be quite a catch! When I first met her, she was not too-"

"Honestly! Are looks the only thing that men care about?" Lily asked with an exasperated expression. James and Sirius looked at each other and turned to Lily.

"No!" James said as Sirius laughed, "Of course!"

"When will you two learn?"

"Never!" Sirius laughed. Lily's face turned sour.

"So what about Ginny?" James asked. "What will happen to her?"

"I don't' know…I think she and Harry are still together." Lily answered.

"But he's avoiding her!" Sirius smiled nostalgically. "I probably taught him that…I remember doing the same thing to poor old Amelie Helling." Sirius chuckled.

"Well, all there is to know is that Harry will be with whoever he is happiest with." James smiled as he put an arm around Lily.

"I'm not so sure…I think this is more complicated than either of you think."

After returning from their adventure, Harry and Hermione decided to stay at her parents' house so that they could be closer to Diagon Alley in order to help with any repairs. A few days later, Harry returned to the Burrow to teach Ron how to use a DVD player and DVDs. Ron was amazed that there were little people in the skinny box called the 'television.' Ron learned quickly that the people weren't actually in the television, but he still couldn't understand why they didn't respond to questions he asked them. Harry promised to return often, and Hermione even visited Ron along with Harry. However the two 'love birds' weren't very warm to each other. Neither Ron nor Hermione broke up with one another for some unknown reason, but they hadn't been very intimate with each other either.

About one week before the start of their seventh year at Hogwarts, Harry and Hermione returned to Diagon Alley not to help mend the alley, but to purchase their school supplies. After a lot of hard work, Diagon Alley and Hogwarts were completely restored, although there was still internal damage to everyone who participated in the war. Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna were supposed to meet Harry and Hermione at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor around one in the afternoon so they could all get the supplies they needed for their final year and Ginny's sixth year.

After taking some money out of their Gringotts vaults, Harry and Hermione arrived to the ice cream parlor exactly ten minutes before one as per Hermione's request; she always wanted to be punctual. The two wizards grabbed some ice cream and sat down at a table to wait for their friends.

"Harry?" Hermione asked as he took a large spoonful of his Honey Jalapeño Pickle ice cream. He looked up at Hermione and raised his eyebrows, telling her to continue. "I think I'm going to break up with Ronald." Harry almost choked on his ice cream, but was immediately excited and a bit curious as to her reasons.

"I didn't even know you were still together," Harry mumbled, "Why?"

"I already told you; he doesn't have my heart…I don't love him," Hermione smiled shyly as she liked some of her Rosewater ice cream.

"Well…congratulations?" Harry didn't know what else to say. He was glad Hermione was finally defining her relationship with Ron, and he knew Ron didn't want to be with Hermione. Maybe he would finally have his chance to ask Hermione out; they could go to Hogsmeade together perhaps.

"That's a funny thing to say when you find out two people are breaking up," Hermione giggled.

"I mean, neither of you want to be together…isn't it a good thing one of you is finally taking action?" Harry asked with a curious look.

"Aww, you two already got ice cream!" Ron complained as he walked up behind Harry. "You're just gonna have to wait for us then! I don't know what flavor to get today…it's between Creamed Cod and Salt Licorice."

"Honestly Ron, do you still need help picking out what flavor you want?" Ginny asked as she rolled her eyes. Harry frowned at her and she immediately smiled back at him. "Harry! I missed you. You haven't been back to the Burrow in such a long time!"

"Ginny, he was there two days ago…" Ron shook his head at her as he, Neville and Luna took seats at the table Hermione and Harry were sitting at.

"Well he didn't stop in and see me!" Harry could feel the heat coming to his cheeks.

"He was in a hurry that day!" Neville interjected. "He came to visit me after and help Gran and me fix a balcony that was destroyed in our house."

"Oh, well very good Harry," Ginny smiled, satisfied with Neville's lie. Harry smiled gratefully at Neville who nodded in return. "Hermione, Luna, why don't we let the boys have some ice cream while we go get some new robes! I hear there will be a dance at the beginning of the year to celebrate the resurrection of Hogwarts!"

"Oh, well if you're sure," Luna sighed. "You did ask for help to find something to make your waist look smaller." Ginny immediately reddened and the rest of the group giggled at Luna's lack of an off switch.

"I actually wanted to speak with Ron," Hermione changed the subject to Ginny's pleasure.

"Oh, alright," Ginny winked at her as she pulled Luna up from her chair. "We'll be at Madam Malkin's when you're finished with your _talk_." Ginny said as she and Luna walked away.

"Well what?" Ron asked.

"Um, I'd like to talk in private," Hermione whispered.

"Oh," Ron nodded with understanding.

"We'll uh," Neville said as he and Harry stood up. Harry left his ice cream on the table.

"Go check out the new Quidditch supplies," Harry suggested.

"Yeah," Neville said as they started to back away. Hermione caught Harry's eye and he winked at her, making her feel like everything would be alright.

"Ron, we'll wait for you there," Harry added, and with that, Hermione and Ron were alone.

"So?" Ron asked again. He was getting impatient.

"Well, Ron…I think there's something I need to be honest with you about," Hermione said carefully. He raised an eyebrow. "It's about us."

"Oh good. I thought it would never happen."

"What?"

"This!"

"What do you mean this?" Hermione asked with a confused expression.

"You're breaking up with me, aren't you?" Ron asked as took Harry's abandoned ice cream and began eating it. "I don't know how he can eat this stuff without crying…it's so spicy," Ron acknowledged as beads of sweat began to form on his forehead.

"Don't change the subject!" Hermione scolded him as she took the ice cream out of his hands. "This is serious! I've been thinking about us for a while…and I just don't think that I love you Ron…I'm sorry."

"Eh…whatever," Ron said as she grabbed the ice cream back from Hermione.

"What do you mean 'whatever?'" Hermione asked as she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Well…I was gonna break up with you a while ago; I just didn't…I don't know why. Harry told me you didn't fancy me anymore, but I just didn't want things to get weird between us…"

"Ronald. You should have ended it if you didn't feel anything for me!" Hermione raised her voice a little.

"But I do. You're one of my best friends Hermione! I never want to lose you as a friend!"

"Well…" Hermione was silent for a minute. "I guess I understand…just promise that next time you'll just tell me what's going on. You can tell me anything, you know."

"Alright, Hermione," Ron said with a crooked smile. "So we're good?" he asked as he raised as eyebrow.

"Of course you idiot," Hermione smiled and Ron reached out his hand to shake Hermione's. She grabbed it, and they shook on their deal.

A week later the trio was on their way to Platform 9 and ¾.

**A/N: Alright! Hopefully you liked the James, Lily, and Sirius part! I hope you know that I will definitely bring Harry's parents back now! I know I haven't really mentioned it before; I'm trying to leave little hints or 'foreshadowing' as my English teacher would day…but yeah I don't want to make it too obvious other than what I said in the summary. What do you guys think? Let me know! Do you think I should bring Sirius back? Dumbledore? Snape? Hedwig? I know who I'm bringing back, but I want to know who you want back! So please R/R 3 Happy reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello lovely readers! I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to update! I have been having a round of very bad migraine headaches! But I am back now! This chapter was a doosy! Not much happened, but I wanted to make up a lot of names that sounded like they somewhat belonged in the Harry Potter world. So here it is! I hope you like it! It was fun to write and I enjoy it! Remember, please please review and tell me what you think! What am I doing wrong? What am I doing right? What do you want to see more/less of? Of course, I will mention me reviewers! Kisses and Happy reading! Be warned this chapter is not very well edited :p I wanted to get it to you ASAP!**

**ElizabethAnneSoph - You will be very happy when people come back from the dead :) I'm not tell you who, but if I am doing my job as a writer you know kind of where I'm going with it. I think Ginny is annoying too...especially in this chapter. Hahaha! I kind of have a plan of where and when I want Harry to break up with Ginny...it might not be as soon as you'd like...please keep reviewing :)**

**TheCrippler1998 - Awww! You're so thoughtful :) Remus can't be lonely you're right! But will Remus come back (See my comment above!) Please keep reviewing :)**

**lozzy035 - I hope I updated fast enough and you stayed with my story! Thanks for your review!**

**Guest - I do wish you would sign in that I can thank you for your review and opinion! :) I do slightly agree with you, because it is unrealistic to bring back the dead in our world, but I challenge you to think outside the box in the wizarding world! There are endless possibilities there! Please tell me if your opinion changes or what else you like/dislike!**

**ijnfleetadmiral - Awww! You don't have a soft sport for Snape! I do :) I've always kind of liked him in a weird way, but I agree with you...he was kind of a dick to...well everyone...especially Harry! See my comments above as to who I'm bringing back! Please let me know what else you think!**

**SodapopLover3524 - I feel like you're right! I'm being greedy with who I want to bring back...ahh well! I'm the author! I can be as greedy as I want :) I feel you with Fred! I always liked him too and I cried when he died :( Thank you for your compliment! Please let me know how I'm doing!**

**Suzululu4moe - I'm not sure I know what you mean with your comment about Harry's parents...maybe you can explain it a little more or review with a link for me to read more about it? Yes, I know it's a little abnormal with Sirius being in Godric's Hollow. I imagined the "ghost world" so so speak as a world similar to Earth...anyone with ties to the living or unfinished business will stay on Earth and they can see the living, but the living cannot see the ghosts. When the ghosts make peace or do whatever they need to do, they can cross over into the light and live in Heaven or whatever you believe in. I don't want to bring religion too much into this, but my beliefs are just that. I don't know if I'm right or wrong. I know Lily James and Snape have such as sad story...I still have a soft spot for Snape...and probably always will! Thanks so much for your reviews! They are so detailed and fun to respond to!**

**mrfresh - Thanks! please continue to review :)**

**Ilfanhp - Thanks! please let me know more about what you think :)**

**RedPandaPatronus - I do like Ron and Luna, but now that I have introduced a BUNCH of new characters, I think there is definitely room for me to set him up with other people as well.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously things would have turned out different if I owned Harry Potter... That pleasure does go to JK Rowling. I do take credit for some of the characters that I created in this chapter (anyone you do not recognize) and for the plot. Please enjoy :)**

Chapter 6:

"Come along dears! Hurry up; will you?" Molly Weasley shouted at Harry, Hermione, and Ginny as they walked through the Platform 9 ¾ gateway. This was the smallest group Mrs. Weasley could remember bringing to the Hogwarts express which made her heart ache; she longed for Fred and George to be here with them. Although Fred had been gone for over a few months, she still couldn't forget her son's death. George on the other hand couldn't be near the Hogwarts Express without Fred, so he took a rain ticket this time.

"Mum," Ginny moaned as she pushed her trunk through the portal. "Don't you think we're old enough to do this trip on our own?"

"Of course not! He-who-Shall-Not-be-Named was just defeated! There will be plenty of his followers trying to figure out a way to revive him or continue his work." Mrs. Weasley scolded her daughter as Harry and Ron came through the portal as well. Harry had stayed the last few nights at the Weasleys while Hermione was helping her parents with some muggle thing; Harry hadn't pried for information when Hermione told him she couldn't stay at the Weasleys. She did promise to meet theme there though, which Harry was happy about.

"Oi!" Ron called as they approached the large red train. "Look, they've replaced the seats! They look brand new!"

"Yes, they do look rather new," Ginny added as she glanced over to Harry. "Harry, would you like to sit with me in train?"

"Don't you always sit with _us_ Ginny?" Ron returned Ginny's question with a question of his own.

"Well this year, I promised to sit with some of the Gryffindors in my year, and I'm inviting Harry to join us."

"What about me, your own flesh and blood?" Ron asked sarcastically. Ginny rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Harry!" Hermione called from a little farther down the station. She was waving like crazy at the group approaching her and her parents. "Ron, Ginny! Hello Mrs. Weasley!"

"It's Molly, dear; I've told you before," Molly smiled at Hermione and continued over toward her parents to converse with them.

"How was your muggle business?" Harry asked Hermione as soon as he was within a few feet of her.

"Oh – that was fine," Hermione smiled as she pulled Harry into a hug. "I missed you!"

"And me?" Ron asked offended.

"Of course, Ronald," Hermione laughed as she pulled away from Harry and reached for Ron. "Where's Ginny? I just saw her with you two."

"She's probably already sitting with those sixth years," Ron laughed as he nodded his head toward the train.

"Well that's alright with me," Harry nodded. "I'm glad I'll be sitting with you lot on our last train ride to Hogwarts."

"Me too," Hermione added as she smiled widely at Harry.

"Hermione, darling," Mr. Granger called from behind Hermione. "I've already loaded your trunk on the train, so your mother and I are heading off now. Write often, alright?"

"Of course, Dad," Hermione smiled and hugged both her father and mother. "Bye!"

"Bye Harry," Mrs. Granger smiled and wove to Harry as the couple began to leave the station. "Bye Ronald." Ron rolled his eyes.

"Is your mother ever going to call me Ron?" Ron asked with an exasperated expression.

"Probably not," replied Molly with a smile as she came up behind Hermione. "Like mother like daughter," Molly smiled sweetly at Hermione again. "It's so good to see you," Molly said, hugging and kissing Hermione. "Well, I'll be off then too. Behave you three, alright? You have no excuses this year! He-who-Shall-"

"We know Mum," Ron rolled his eyes as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Pass it on to your sister. Love you both!" Mrs. Weasley said as she walked away from the group.

"Bye Mrs. Weasley," Harry added.

"Come on you lot; let's grab a compartment before they're all full!" Ron said as she started for the train.

The train ride was shorter than the three expected, possibly because they were busy talking about what a year at Hogwarts would be like without having to worry about Voldemort. Hermione knew they were still in for a rough year with their N.E.W.T.s coming up, and she urged the boys to begin studying, especially because they wanted to be aurors. Hermione on the other hand wanted to continue learning or perhaps doing research for the ministry; what better job for someone who loves to read anything they can get their hands on.

When the train arrived at Hogwarts, Hargrid hurried the first years toward the boats as he always did; however Harry was able to catch his eye and smile at him before he left. Hogwarts looked very similar to what it had been before, except newer. The bricks were cleaner; the trees were trimmed perfectly. The castle looked as good as Harry had ever seen it, but he felt a strange twinge, knowing that Dumbledore wouldn't be waiting to give his opening speech as he always had. Hermione noticed Harry's slight discomfort and slipped her hand into his, giving him a reassuring smile.

"I know…it feels different," Hermione said as the tri sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Well of course it'll be different!" Ron exclaimed. "Dumbledore's gone. Snape's toast. And there are a few kids that won't be back…"

"Well, at least you two will get to make a new impression on a few new teachers," Hermione smiled at them, hoping they would take school more seriously.

"Sure Hermione," Harry smiled weakly at her.

"No way!" Ron cried as he slammed a fist on the table.

"What's _he_ doing here?" Harry asked as he nodded his head toward the Slytherin table. Hermione and Ron turned their heads to look where Harry was. Draco Malfoy was shaking hands with his old friend Gregory Goyle.

"How did he get let back in here?" Ron asked with a scowl on his face. Ron turned back around in his seat across from Harry and Hermione and then slammed his other fist on the table. "Here we thought we were going to have a fine year, but little do we know, they still let in dark wizards."

"He and his family _did_ leave Voldemort's Army before they lost…perhaps the school sees it fit to give him a second chance," Hermione suggested with a shrug. "This year is all about repairing old wounds, or that's what it said in my letter." Ron and Harry looked skeptical at Hermione, and in response she huffed. "Honestly, did either of you two read your letter this year apart from what books you'd need?" Ron shook his head without shame, and Harry turned a slight red and looked down. "Well, maybe Draco has changed, and he needs to make amends for things he's done in the past."

"Sure, that'd be the day when Malfoy changes his evil ways," Ron laughed.

"Why are you calling him by his first name, Hermione?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Why not? It's his name isn't it?"

"Well yes, but he's Malfoy…we don't like him. Remember?" Ron asked Hermione seriously.

"He can't be all bad. His mother helped Harry when he was in the Forbidden forest, remember that?" Hermione asked the two boys as she rolled her eyes. "I just think in lieu of the theme of healing old wounds, we should give him a second chance. Maybe he has changed."

"Hermione, he's the one that called you…that dirty word," Harry whispered as he covered his mouth. "You're not really going to forgive him for that, are you?"

"No, of course not. But that was in the past, Harry. Maybe he'll be different this year. Who knows really? We're all a bit different this year, aren't we?" Hermione asked her two best friends, but the conversation ended abruptly when Ginny, Neville, Luna, and a two other seventh year Gryffindors, Elspeth and Archie, sat down next to the trio.

"Hermione, guess what?" Elspeth asked she placed her hands on Hermione's arm. "Draco Malfoy asked me out to Hogsmeade on the Express earlier! He said it was just as friends, but still! Isn't that wild?" Elspeth was one of Hermione's roommates at Hogwarts along with Patil twins and Lavender Brown.

"That's great, Elspeth," Hermione smiled at her friend and then smirked at Harry and Ron. "I'm sure he was a gentleman when he asked you; wasn't he?"

"Oh goblins, yes," Elspeth smiled with a dreamy look in her eyes. "He even gave me chocolates. Would you like one?" she asked, pulling out a small box of chocolates from her cape.

"I'm alright," Hermione declined the candy. "I don't want to spoil my dinner."

"Just be careful with him," Neville added a word of caution as he sat down next to Ron. "I still don't trust him."

"Thank you! At least someone is on the same page!" Ron said loudly.

"Ron! Stop embarrassing us!" Ginny hissed from her seat to Harry's left. "Honestly, how can we be related?"

"Well that's a simple question," Luna said as she titled her head to her right.

"Just look at the color of your hair; it's a clear match." Archie smiled, finishing Luna's thoughts. Neville and Harry laughed at this comment while Ginny's frown deepened.

"Honestly, Ron and I couldn't be more different," Ginny huffed and turned to Harry. "Harry, you don't see such a resemblance, do you? We're so different; aren't we?" Ginny pouted her lips at Harry, making Hermione sick.

"I…uh don't think I should be comparing my girlfriend to my best friend." Harry's eyes were full of alarm as he said this, hoping Ginny would accept his answer. Hermione turned he head away from Harry when he said 'girlfriend;' it burned like acid in her throat. She wondered why Harry hadn't broken up with Ginny yet, and the only reason she could figure was that Harry truly did still love her.

"I guess that's fair," Ginny smiled contently to herself. "You can tell me how _different_ we are when we're alone tonight." She said as she wrapped her arm around Harry's neck; Espeth and Neville whooped jokingly. "Finally, I'm so glad we're back at Hogwarts and there's nothing stopping us from having some alone time." Harry didn't know what to say to this, so he just nodded as he bit his lip. He knew had felt something for Hermione, but he also still had a connection with Ginny. He still didn't know what to do.

"Hermione, why don't you come Hogsmeade with me and Draco?" Elspeth suggested, noticing Hermione's sudden discomfort. She had a feeling that Hermione and Harry had feelings for each other, and after receiving Hermione's owl saying that she and Ron had broken up, she quickly realized that her suspicions were true. Perhaps if Elspeth could help Hermione make Harry jealous, he might ask her out.

"Oh, well thank you, Elspeth," Hermione smiled sweetly at her friend. "I can't this weekend though…I'm…beginning a research project. Professor McGonagall approved of it over the summer, and she encouraged me to start as soon as we returned to school."

"Well what could be so important that you need to miss a Hogsmeade weekend?" Harry asked quickly as he turned to face Hermione. Ginny pretended not to notice beginning a conversation with Neville about plants that she pretended to be interested in.

"I can't actually tell anyone," Hermione admitted as she tucked her head down and looked up shyly at him.

"She wouldn't mind you telling us," Elspeth pushed Hermione a little farther.

"If I tell anyone, McGonagall said she'll stop funding the research…I can't have that happen," Hermione denied the group access to her thoughts once more.

Just as Ron was about to jump into the conversation when Headmaster McGonagall stood up to the podium, put her wand to her neck and boomed, "Quiet please." When all of the side conversations had died down, McGonagall began again. "Welcome back students to a new Hogwarts! I know it looks a tad different than the last time you all were here, but none the less, the rules have not changed. This year is going to be quite different than any other year has been in the past.

"I know most of you are not thrilled that you need to repeat your previous year, but know that the reasons behind this decision are due to the fact that so many teachers and students will not be returning this year. That being said the current first years will have additional initiates in their class, making their class the biggest class Hogwarts has ever seen," McGonagall paused for applause for the first years. "Please bring in the new First years for them to be sorted!" the grand doors opened and Filch led a group of about forty students into the Great Hall and ushered them into the front of the room. "Now, the Sorting Hat," McGonagall said as she stepped up the stool in front of the podium. She picked up the hat and began calling names.

After thirty minutes of sorting, each house had about ten new First years, and McGonagall returned to the podium to continue her opening speech. "Now, I believe we should have a moment of silence for the family members of our students who were lost in the Second War." Professor McGonagall paused as the students bowed their heads and prepared themselves for a long list. "Gwendolyn Abbott, mother of Hannah Abbott, Seventh Year. Clementine and Wyatt Abraham, sister and father of Poppy Abraham, Fourth Year. Nicola, Rosie, and Becker Banks, mother, sister, and father of Ruby Banks, Sixth Year. Lettice, Matilda, and Fox Blythe, sisters and brother of Halcyon Blythe, Sixth year. Edgar, Thomas, and Louise, brother, father and mother of Susan Bones, Seventh year. Lavender Brown, Seventh Year. Biff Chambers, father of Leonie and Lynx Chambers, First years. Vincent Crabbe, Seventh year. Colin Creevey, Fourth year. Nye Cullen, Third year. Cedric Diggory, Sixth year. Felix and Trevor Emerson, brother and father of Arabella Emerson, First year. Foster, Seventh year. Crispin and Kenzie Fuller, brothers of Jessamy Fuller, Second year. Ailsa and Flora Grey, sister and mother of Eugenie Grey, Fifth year. Catriona Hawking, mother of Tamsin Hawking, First year. Evie Jeffries, sister of Hugh Jeffries. Clayton Jennings, Fifth year. Clement Mathewson, brother of Maxine Mathewson, Second year. Babette and Dodie Owston, mother and sister of Gregory Onston, Third Year. Hedwig Potter, owl of Harry Potter. Fay, Lottie, and Everett Randal, sisters and father of Kevin Randal, Fourth year. Diane Tate, sister of Lucy Tate, Seventh year. Julianne and Dwayne Underhill, mother and brother of India Underhill. And Fred Weasley, brother of Ron and Ginny Weasley."

McGonagall cleared her throat and patted her cheek with a hanky. "And now for the members of the Order of the Phoenix who sacrificed themselves for us. Charity Burbage. Sirius Black." Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and gave him a reassuring squeeze when she heard Sirius' name, knowing Harry would become upset. He turned toward her and smiled slightly to conceal his frown; however Hermione saw through his façade and began to rub soothing circles on his hand. "Benjy Fenwick. Florean Fortescue. Remus Lupin. Marlene McKinnon. Dorcas Meadows. Alastor Moody. James and Lily Potter." Harry tensed again and pushed his lips into a thin line. Hermione noticed and put her other hand on his arm, trying to show her support for him.

"I'm sorry Harry," Hermione whispered. When Harry turned to give her a small smiled, he noticed she had a tear on her cheek, and he whipped it away, making her smile.

McGonagall continued, "Fabian and Gideon Prewett. Professor Irma Prince. Nymphadora Tonks. Emmeline Vance. Headmaster Severus Snape. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. And all of the other lives lost to this tragic war." McGonagall paused again for students to pay their respects to the deceased, and most of the students kept their heads down. A few of the students were shedding tears while others tried to console them. Harry looked to Hermione who was still holding his hand and arm in support.

"It'll be different without Dumbledore here; won't it?" Harry said almost indiscreetly. Hermione nodded her head sadly.

"We'll get through though…" Hermione smiled sadly.

"On a happier note, Hogwarts welcomes back the heroes who survived the attack of Lord Voldemort: Ginny Weasley. Luna Lovegood. Neville Longbottom. Ronald Weasley. Hermione Granger. And Harry Potter. On behalf of the rest of the staff, we are excited to have you back in school." Professor McGonagall looked toward the group of friends and nodded.

"The heads of each house will remain the same as last year. For those of you who were not here, Professor Slughorn will monitor Slytherin House, Professor Flitwick will monitor Ravenclaw House, Professor Sprout will monitor Hufflepuff House, and I will monitor Gryffindor House. Our Head Boy, Head Girl, and any of the prefects will be here to help you as well.

"We are also delighted to welcome a few new teachers to the staff. Professor Brogan Kox will join me in the Transfiguration department." McGonagall motioned toward a tall, lean man with a large nose and greying hair. He stood up and waved to the students and sat down. "Some of you may recognize Professor Kox as a previous student of Hogwarts. Since he has been involved in the Ministry of Magic and the Order of the Phoenix…Also, Professors Tallon Engelberg, Autumn Fogg, Azailia Ohff will be taking over the department of Muggle Studies," McGonagall motioned toward two women and one man. The women were both blonde and quite young. "Professor Fogg has graduated from Oxford University with the highest honors," McGonagall said as the woman with short blonde hair stood up and smiled timidly. She was very skinny and her complexion was almost as pale as her skin, "She will be a valuable resource for you young wizards who are interested in continuing on to a muggle university.

"Professor Ohff is from our sister school in the United States of America." The other shorter blonde stood up. She had golden blonde straight hair a little longer than her shoulders; her complexion was a warm. Professor Ohff had a warm smile and bright eyes. "She has traveled the world, and will help broaden your knowledge of the global muggle world.

"Finally Professor Engelberg was a student of Hogwarts about one decade ago. He has returned after a long and successful career in the Department of Muggle Information at the Ministry." A tall man with messy light brown hair stood up and waved to the students.

"Furthermore we have two new professors to guide you in the Human Body and Sexuality course: Professor Cecarina Kirton and Professor Braven Hiscock," McGonagall motioned for a man and woman to stand up. A shorter petite woman with half blonde and half brunette hair stood up along with a tall man with longer dark brown hair and a beard. "Professor Kirton and Professor Hiscock are also from our sister school in America. Both of them attended Stanford University in America and have their medical license. They will also be assisting Madam Pomfrey in the infirmary from time to time.

"We also have a new Librarian Madam Tamsyn Bunn," McGonagall announced with a smile a women with a full figure and chocolate brown hair down to her shoulders stood up and smiled at the students. "She has worked at the five greatest libraries in the world: The Boston Public Library in Boston Massachusetts in the United States, The New York Public Library in New York City in the United States, The Reading Room at the British Museum in London England, The Bodleian Library in Oxford England, and the Library of Congress in Washington D.C. in the United States. She can find just about every book in the world, muggle or wizard. Seek her out if you need help with papers or research; she has plenty of years of experience in this matter.

"Last but not least, we have two new Professors to teach Defense against the Dark Arts – a husband and wife duo," McGonagall smiled at the two last people who had not been identified, and they stood up. One was a tall woman with a sturdy build and thick blonde hair and full face. The man was slightly taller than her with muscles and piercing eyes. "Professors Buford and Amore Pusser. They are both from London England and were aurors until this end of the war against Voldemort." A few screeches and moans came from the students at the mention of Voldemort's name, but McGonagall knew that the students must learn to hear the name. "They have graced us with their presence after their retirement from the Ministry of Magic." McGonagall smiled to all of her students and sat down at the head of the table.

"The final matter of business as most of you know is to keep out of the Forbidden Forest. I beg of you to listen this year; dark things happened in the forest not too long ago. It's not safe. Also remember to check your class schedule as new course have been added to most of your schedules. Please enjoy the feast!" McGonagall waved her wand and piles of food appeared before the students.

"Hey Hermione," Elspeth smiled as she took a big of her cottage pie. "What do you think of the new librarian? I'm sure you'd be the one who would actually use her sevices."

"She seems nice," Hermione smiled as began to cut some of her vegetables. "I can't wait to ask her about the libraries she's worked in! I bet she knows a lot about other books and can get me more study aids."

"Hermione, it's only the first day of school," Ron whined with his mouth full of Rag Pudding. "We haven't even gotten our class assignments."

"Well our N.E.W.T.s are at the end of the year you know! We can't start studying early enough," Hermione said as she put down her fork and knife. "I began studying this summer."

"When did you have time to study, Hermione?" asked Harry after he swallowed his steak and kidney pie.

"Harry, it's Hermione," Elspeth laughed, making Neville chuckle a bit.

"On the plane to Australia," Hermione explained.

"I see," Harry nodded as Ginny pulled his head toward her.

"Well don't you think, considering you two want to be aurors, that you two should begin studying?" Hermione asked with a raised voice. "It's one of the toughest professions out there, and you need to pass with Exceeds Expectations in five subjects!" Before either of them could respond, Ginny squirmed in her seat.

"Harry, try this chicken pasty; does it taste off to you?" Ginny asked as she stuffed a fork in Harry's mouth. He began chewing as the rest of the group stared at them.

"It tastes fine," Harry said after swallowing and returned to his pie.

"Well that's the problem," Ginny sighed as though it were obvious.

"Why is that bad?" Archie asked her as he reached for her pasty.

"It's never tasted this good."

"I think…" Luna began to speak but stopped herself.

"What?" Ron asked her.

"I think Dobby used to make them," Luna answered as she looked down at her dinner. The group remained silent, remembering their friend.

"He's in a better place now," Harry said eventually with a sigh.

After dinner, Hermione and Harry waited for the prefects to escort the younger students out and the underclassmen to return to their dormitories before approaching the teachers at the head table. "Ah, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall smiled at the pair as they approached the table. "I'm so glad you two decided to return."

"As are we professor – I mean headmaster," Hermione smiled greatly at the old woman whom she had known and come to love over the past seven years.

"Please Miss Granger, Professor is fine…I don't feel like I am the permanent Headmaster anyway," McGonagall smiled at the two again. "I'm sorry you two have to return after losing so much."

"We are glad to be here, Professor," Hermione smiled again and nudged Harry, hoping he would respond as well.

"Yes, Professor, very excited," Harry chirped in.

"Harry, my boy," Professor Slughorn smiled at his student. "It'll be good to see you in my N.E.W.T.s level potion class this year, you as well Miss granger." Slughorn said as he stood up from his chair and began walking toward the Slytherin Dormitory, no doubt to pass out this year's schedules to the Slytherins.

"I'm glad you two have finally returned to take part in your Head Boy and Head Girl duties." McGonagall smiled at the two as she, Flitwick, and Sprout stood up as well. "Please take those schedules to the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, and Madam Bunn will you please come with me?" McGonagall motioned for Harry and Hermione to begin walking toward the Gryffindor dorm with McGonagall and Bunn on their heels. "Miss Granger this is Madam Bunn," McGonagall said to Hermione. "She will be a great asset to you this year I am quite sure." Hermione stuck her hand out to shake Madam Bunn's hand, and she accepted it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Madam! I'm so excited to talk to you about all the books you've read. I wonder if I might ask you some questions about all the libraries you've been to. They seem so grand compared to my library at home!"

"I'm sure we will have much in common," Madam Bunn smiled at Hermione. Please come find me any time in my quarters or the library," Madam Bunn said as they released hands.

"And Madam Bunn this is Harry Potter; I'm sure he won't be in the library as often as Miss Granger, but-"

"I'll be there to study hard for my N.E.W.T.s this year Professor," Harry added.

"I should hope so Potter," McGonagall smiled at Harry as he shook hands with Madam Bunn.

"I'll be off now; I'm going to familiarize myself with the library," Madam Bunn said as she waved and turned in the opposite direction toward the Library.

"Professor," Hermione inquired as they continued toward the Gryffindor dorm. "Are you sure I'm Head Girl material? I'm going to be very busy this year and-"

"Miss Granger, just as Professor Dumbledore, I would not have any other Seventh year in your place." McGonagall said as the three stopped in front of the portrait of the fat lady.

"Password?" She said as she munched on a grape.

"Lemon drop," Harry whispered, and she opened to reveal the tunnel to the Gryffindor common room. "What about me Professor? I wasn't even made a prefect under Dumbledore."

"And I believe he explained that to you, Potter. Mr. Weasley took your place under a time when you were under a great deal of stress. He was planning on making you Head Boy, and I followed up on his wishes," McGonagall said as they continued into the common room. "Here are your schedules," McGonagall said as she pulled two pieces of parchment out from thin air. "Now I believe you have a meeting to host in the Great Hall."

"We're on our way, Professor," Hermione said with a smiled as she and Harry took their schedules.

"Harry!" Ginny's voice came from the other side of the room as she joked over to see Harry up close. "Do you want to walk to the meeting with me?" Ginny Weasley was a sixth year prefect, and she was ecstatic about this because she could now spend even more time with Harry.

"I'm sorry Miss Weasley, but I need your help handing out schedules," McGonagall said with sympathetic eyes and noticing the flash of hope in Hermione's eyes. "Mr. Potter and Miss Granger are heading to Great Hall to prepare for this meeting. They will see you there."

Harry flashed sympathetic eyes at Ginny as he followed Hermione toward the door. "So, how does your schedule look this year?" Harry asked Hermione as she reviewed it thoroughly on their walk back to the Great Hall.

"Well…I'm going to be busy this year!" Hermione smiled as she looked up at Harry. "Professor McGonagall has approved me to take ten classes this year along with that independent project."

"Hermione! Are you mad?" Harry asked as put her hand over her forehead. "You need permission for five N.E.W.T. level classes, but ten. What are they in?"

"Arithmancy, Charms, Defense against the Dark Arts, Herbology, History of Magic, Muggle Studies, Human Body and Sexuality, Potions, Study of Ancient Runes, and Transfiguration." Hermione smiled slightly. "I know. I have a lot of work to do, but I'll get through it."

"Are you taking any other classes?"

"Other than the experiment project, no."

"Good," Harry sighed with relief.

"What are your N.E.W.T.s in?" Hermione asked Harry as she raised an eyebrow.

"Well I'm certainly not taking Study of Ancient Runes or Arithmancy!" Harry laughed at Hermione as she hit him playfully in the arm. "No in all seriousness I'm taking Charms, Defense against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Muggle Studies, Potions, and Transfiguration. Oh and the Seventh Year seminar for the Human Body and Sexuality thing."

"Harry why on Earth are you taking Muggle Studies for one of your N.E.W.T.s? You already know all about muggles."

"So do you; besides it looks good for auror training," Harry responded.

"Well I guess we'll have six classes together then," Hermione smiled.

"And I will certainly be taking advantage of that," Harry smiled making Hermione laugh. "You'll help me study; won't you?"

"Of course Harry!" Hermione smiled as she grabbed his arm and pulled him closer. "You know over the summer we talked a lot about my relationship with Ron, but I completely neglected your relationship with Ginny. How are things between you two?" Hermione braced herself for the worse answer she could here.

"I'm not sure…I'm beginning to feel like she treats me like _the_ Harry Potter, not just Harry. You know? The way you and Ron treat me. And I just don't feel like we're clicking," Harry sighed as he looked at the floor. "But I don't think I should break up with her…" Hermione's heart sank again. "What do you think I should do?" Hermione and Harry stopped walking and turned to face each other. Hermione wanted to tell Harry that he should, but she also didn't want to influence his decision. Hermione knew she had feelings for him, but she wanted to know if Harry's feelings for her were strong enough for him to break up with Ginny.

"I think that's something you need to decide," Hermione smiled sadly at him. "When we talk about Ron and me," Hermione said as they began to walk again, "I already had my mind made up. I wanted to end our relationship…I don't think you have your mind made up. When you do come talk to me again. Please Harry. You know I'll help you with anything and everything, but I don't want to make these kinds of decisions for you."

"I guess you're right…" Harry sighed, thinking that Hermione didn't care what he did. He hoped he could get some kind of response from her, but he just wasn't. He decided to test out the waters a little more. "I just…I have feelings for someone else as well."

"You do?"

"I think I've liked her since first year," Harry smiled sadly. Hermione thought Harry was talking about Cho Chang, because she was all Harry could think about in their previous years.

"You should talk to her; tell her," Hermione whispered as she turned her head away from Harry and wiped a tear from her eye.

"I don't think she likes me like that, and I don't want to make things weird."

"Harry, sometimes you just need to take that leap…you know?" Hermione smiled, whishing she could follow her own advice for once. She couldn't count how many times in the past few months that she had wanted to tell Harry her feelings for him. Then she remembered he was still with Ginny. And Ron and Harry were best friends.

"I shouldn't start something before I figure out what Ginny and I are…" Harry didn't want to be with Ginny at the moment, but he knew she deserved some kind of chance. Maybe his feelings for her would become stronger if they really were able to spend some time with each other. He certainly didn't want to hurt Ron's feelings by asking Hermione out and dumping Ginny. His feelings for Hermione would have to be put on hold for the time being.

"Good Harry! Don't cheat ever," Hermione patted his shoulder. "I'd have to smack you if I ever found out you cheated on someone!" The pair entered the Great Hall and sat down at the head of the table, waiting for the prefects to arrive.

Soon the Ginny arrived with Reginald Noble, the two sixth year prefects, and Vesper Noble and Aurelia Plemenit, the two fifth year prefects. The Hufflepuffs arrived next with Susan Bones and Ernie Macmillan leading the way, the Seventh years, Barnaby Correspondent and Laurel Confiancia, the Sixth years, and Constance Nellie and Grayson Amic, the Fifth years. The Ravenclaws were right behind the Hufflepuffs. Padma Patil and Anthony Goldstein, the Seventh years were led by Luna Lovegood and Orion Mercer, the sixth years, and finally Jackson Blueffs and Annabel Gerrick, the fifth years, followed Padma and Anthony. The Slytherins were late almost by twenty minutes, but eventually Draco Malfoy and Daphne Greengrass led Zane Blackheart and Henrietta Wolfheart, the sixth years, and Shane Riley and Valentina Dethlet, the fifth years into the Great Hall.

"Potter?" Draco frowned when he saw Harry and Hermione standing at one end of the table. "They made you head boy?" Draco began to laugh

"Enough!" Hermione yelled, making Draco and his followers take their seats. "He is Head Boy per Dumbledore and McGonagall's wishes. Take it up with her if you have a problem…" Everyone looked at Hermione, waiting for her to begin the meeting. "Alright, we need to begin with the lack of Tri Wizard Tournament this year. I know lots of people wanted it to happen, but we're just going to have to tell them it was too hard to schedule everything with the War ending only a few months ago. However, McGonagall has allowed us to have a Yule Ball!" Hermione cheered as did the rest of the girls. Harry frowned, thinking of who he would ask. "We're going to begin planning next week, so until then, please, help underclassmen who look lost. We'll be meeting every Monday night at this time, so keep it available. I'm sure we can conjure up some of those coins that we used back in the time of Dumbledore's Army; those sure would be helpful. Harry?"

"Yeah, I can do that," he responded.

"Alright. Well enjoy your first week, and we'll see you soon!" Hermione smiled as people began filing out of the Great Hall.

"Hermione," Draco walked up to Hermione and Harry who were conversing about the coins.

"Yes…Draco?" Hermione turned to face him and mustered the best smile she could.

"I just wanted to know why you declined Elspeth's invite to Hogsmeade this weekend," he smiled innocently. "Surely you can't be studying already."

"I'm just doing another project. I promised McGonagall I would have something done for her soon."

"Well, maybe I can be of some help?" Draco suggested.

"That's very kind, but no thank you, Draco. I can manage."

"Well, if you need anything, just ask," he said as he walked out, not acknowledging Harry.

"That was weird," Hermione said as she wrinkled her nose. "Eww."

"At least he's gone now," Harry smiled at her.

"And it's just the two of us," Hermione huffed.

"Is that a problem?" Harry asked as he offered her his arm.

"Of course not!" Hermione protested as she linked her arm in his. "I rather like it that way."

"Me too."

**A/N: So much happened! I hope you liked it! Please tell me what you think! What did you like? What didn't you like? Are there any pairs you like together? Are there any characters you want to know more about? Elspeth is probably going to show up more as a heads up...I might add more of the other people as well. I have a whole curriculum in mind that I want the students to go through...and I know Hermione is going crazy this year...hopefully you all know what her project is. What do you think about Draco? I think I might use him to make Harry a little jealous...he doesn't seem to be letting go of Ginny. When do you want Harry to break up with Ginny? I know when I want it to happen... :) **

**I do have people in my head playing these professors. I am currently in the process in looking for someone I like to play Elspeth, if you have any ideas for her or any of the other students let me know! :) I'm open to suggestions. **

**Here's the list of people if you're interested in seeing them how I see them :)**

**Madam Tamsyn Bunn - Mandy Moore (short brunette hair)**

**Professor Amore Pusser DADA - Kate Winslet (Short blonde hair)**

**Professor Autumn Fogg Muggle Studies - Tilda Swinton **

**Professor Azailia Ohff Muggle Studies - Jodie Foster**

**Professor Borgan Kox Transfiguration - Ian McKellen**

**Professor Braven Hiscock Human Body Sexuality - Jake Gyllenhaal (Prince of Persia hair and beard) **

**Professor Buford Pusser DADA - Leonardo DiCaprio **

**Professor Cecarina Kirton 2 Human Body and Sexuality - Rachel McAdams**

**Professor Tallon Engelberg Muggle Studies - Hugh Grant**

**Please let me know what you think and if you have any ideas! Please please R/R :) **

**Happy reading and writing :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello lovely reader! I hope I'm updating fast enough for you! I know how frustrating it can be when there's a story you like and you just want to read more…However, know that I am truly dedicated to this story. I know where I want it to go! I have a plot in mind; however, I might deviate from it as I have in this chapter. (Most Harmony shippers should be happy…at least about one thing ) I hope you all like this chapter! Anyway on to my reviewers!**

**Rs223: Thank you! I hope you keep the feedback coming! I love to hear it!**

**Lozzy035: I hope my updating is ok! You will like this chapter I promise… Let me know what you think!**

**King of the kaiju: Chapter 7 is out! I'm going to try and update once every week. This story is not fully written yet, sadly. I don't have much time during the week, and I'm going to become even busier when Spring rolls around. But weekends are generally good for me to update! I don't want to give too much away about how I'm going to bring people back, but you will find out most of my plan in this chapter! Don't worry! More people will be brought back, not just the Potters! Who do you specifically want to come back?**

**Jharry1960: Thank you about the casting choices comment You're right…the plot is a little overdone…Do you have any suggestions about how I can change it to become more mature and more their age? Sorry about the slowness…I'm generally very antsy too, but while I'm writing, more and more words just pour out of my fingers. I just want to make sure I don't leave anything out. I'll admit, there is a lot of detail in chapter 6 that way does not need to be there. But to be honest, I feel like JK Rowling does that a lot in her books as well, which I HATE…ok I'm really sorry for being a hypocrite! I'll try to stay away from useless details like naming a million people *cringes at bad writing* Yes you're right! No Hermione/Draco…Hermione will not try to make Harry jealous…You really having me thinking hard about these things and I thank you for it! I completely agree, the series was built for Harmony and not Hermione/Ron nor Harry/Ginny. (To be honest, I skimmed most of the series because of the detail…I probably missed Ginny's qualities…whoops.) Haha…you have changed a lot of my opinions and there will be changes made! I hope you like this chapter better…please let me know how I'm doing! I really appreciate this feedback!**

**Meldz: hahaha! I feel you! Lemons may happen later, but not until they get together at least. I'm not even sure when I'll cut this story off. It might be right when they get together, so lemons might be up for a sequel? Who knows?**

**Jslee: Thank you! Is this better about how Harry treats Ginny? What specifically don't you like? Let me know please! I know…I felt like Ron and Hermione were more invested in their own relationships. Ron clearly doesn't think much about Harry and his sister, nor does he want to. And Hermione wants to see Harry happy and believes he is happy with Ginny, which is why she doesn't say anything.**

**TheCrippler1988: You will be happy read my comment to Jharry1960. Please let me know what else you like/dislike**

**ElizabethAnneSoph: Aren't we all biased (Harmony forever!) Ginny will be in the story, but *spoiler* she and Harry will not be together after this chapter! Yes no Draco thing with Hermione. I probably will keep him in the story because of reasons that will be obvious once you've read the chapter. I've decided against the jealousy thing with Harry, Hermione, Draco, but don't worry, jealously will be there! Maybe with Draco (as a friend) maybe with someone else?**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling built a whole series (7 books) that played into a Harmony relationship…and the she didn't give it to us. I had to fix it. She owns the books, but I own the plot and a character here or there PS thanks to Jharry1980 who pointed this fact out to me**

**Onto the story!**

Chapter 7:

Finally, after the students had become accustomed to their new schedules and classes, the Hogsmeade weekend came. Most of the students would be going away for the day, shopping, eating, and just enjoying the new, carefree environment. The only students who would really be forced to stay on campus would be the first and second years; however these students were offered flying classes on the weekend as well so that they could speed up their training on a broom. Most of them accepted, especially because the weekend flying lessons were taught by one of the professional Quidditch players from the England National Quidditch team, Blythe Parkin. Madam Hootch was certainly happy to have the weekend off; it was hard enough controlling first and second years on brooms during the week for her.

On their first Hogsmeade weekend in over a year, Ron and Harry planned to go together, hoping to somehow urge Hermione to come with them as well. Ron was so excited that morning that he woke Harry up extra early on Saturday morning, and the two went down to the Gryffindor common room to look for Hermione. They found her curled up in window seat reading a book about the Forbidden Forest.

"Oh come on, Hermione," Ron whined as he knelt next to her and put his hands on her knees. Harry shifted nervously behind Ron and bit his lip.

"Ron, no! I have to work on this project. And besides, I already told Elspeth I couldn't go; it would be wrong to go with you when she already invited me," Hermione said as she glanced up from her book and pushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"But you have a perfectly good reason not to go with her," Ron answered as she fell backwards on his bum and crossed his legs. "She's going with Malfoy, and he's bad news."

"Maybe you should go with her because she's going with Malfoy," Harry joked with a teasing smile. Hermione caught the tail end of his smile and flashed her own pearly whites at him.

"I'm sorry boys, but this really is an important project," Hermione sighed as she closed her book. "I promise I'll go to the next one with you."

"Is there anything we can do to help you with the project? Maybe if we all work together we can finish whatever it is that you need to do. Since we're seventh years we can leave for Hogsmeade whenever we please," Harry offered with a shrug. "I'd love to help you, and I'm sure we can force Ron to do a bit of work."

"What even is this project of yours anyway? You haven't told us what it is yet, and you always tell us what you're working on," Ron interrupted as he rested his head on his knees.

"I already said that I can't tell you; McGonagall swore me to secrecy," Hermione sighed. "So I'm afraid you won't be able to help me either; sorry. If you could help me, I would certainly take it." Hermione smiled at both Ron and Harry.

"Why all the secrets?" Ron asked. "You've never kept secrets from us before."

"Did your memory get erased in that battle with Voldemort?" Harry asked Ron as he knocked on his head. "What about third year? The time turner?"

"Oh yeah…which I still never got to use," Ron huffed.

"I'm sorry they were destroyed," Hermione sighed. "I actually wanted to use one again with my schedule."

"I told you not to take too many N.E.W.T. level classes," Ron turned up his head and pointed his finger at her jokingly.

"Why don't you let us help you?" Harry pushed Hermione. "Just tell us what to do; don't tell us what it's for or the context of any of it. That can't be against the rules."

Just as Hermione was about to tell Harry that she couldn't possibly ask for their help, Ginny descended the stairs and called Harry's name. Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned to look at Ginny who was now approaching them.

"Hey Gin," Hermione smiled at her as she stood up. "Are you headed off for Hogsmeade?"

"Of course I am," Ginny smiled back at her. "Are you going with the boys?"

"No," Hermione answered quickly.

"She's got too much work to do, especially with that project," Ron added, attempting to mock Hermione.

"Oh, well, that's too bad," Ginny's eyes shown with pleasure at Hermione's news. "Harry, I was wondering if you would escort me to the Three Broomsticks. Maybe we could get a Butterbeer?"

"Why don't you do that Harry," Hermione smiled sadly. "You shouldn't let my absence ruin your day. Go and enjoy yourself." Hermione kicked herself in the rear to suggesting that Harry and Ginny go to Hogsmeade together, but it was the only way she could think to work on her experiment without Harry's interruption. She knew Ginny would have him gone for at least a good few hours.

"Umm, alright," Harry said after a few seconds of deliberation. Hermione's suggestion made his heart ache, wondering why she would want him to go with another girl; he thought perhaps she didn't want to hurt Ron's feelings either just the same as Harry. Harry often wondered what Ron would say to him if Hermione and he ever got together; would he be enraged that Harry not only captured his sister's heart, but also the heart of Ron's first true love? Harry didn't want to think anymore; it pained him too much and made his head hurt.

"Perfect, it's settled then," Ginny smiled as she looped her arm around Harry's. "Let's go!"

"Oi! What about me?" Ron asked as he stood up with his hands on his hips. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Why don't you come with us with someone you've been longing to ask out?" Ginny's smile twisted into a wicked grin.

"Like who?" Hermione giggled at the thought of Ron asking another girl out.

"Luna," Ginny answered. "I'm sure she's free."

"Are you mad?" Ron asked with outrage. This was the first time someone suggested that he ask someone other than Hermione to Hogsmeade, and he didn't know how he felt about it. He knew he wasn't in love with Hermione anymore, however it felt strange to him that he was free to ask anyone else that he wanted to go out with him. "I don't like Luna."

"Well you certainly stare at her enough," Ginny mocked her brother. "Don't be such a git! Just ask her; she'll say yes. I believe she likes you too!"

"Why don't you Ron?" Hermione asked him as she began to back away from the group. "It'll be fun." She smiled at the three Gryffindors as she stopped at the staircase.

"Yeah Ron," Harry nudged his best friend's arm. "I'll even go with you for moral support." Ginny and Hermione laughed.

"Fine!" Ron sighed. "I'll ask her…but I'm still not happy about you not going, Hermione." Ron nodded his head toward her.

"I promise; I'll go next time," Hermione nodded her head, promising to go. She did wish she could go with her friends this time, but she knew others depended on the experiment she was supposed to finish.

"Alright, it's settled," Ginny said again trying to usher her brother and her boyfriend out of the Gryffindor common room. "Let's go find Luna."

"Bye Hermione! We'll catch up with you later!" Harry called as Ginny pulled him toward the door.

"Bye!" Ginny and Ron echoed Harry's words.

When the door closed after Harry, Ron, and Ginny, Hermione smiled sadly and wiggled her fingers back and forth, a small wave. "Bye," she said softly. Hermione sighed and walked up to her room to change. She knew she would need more practical clothes than her Hogwarts attire; perhaps some jeans, a t-shirt, and a sweatshirt where she was going. She was going to the forbidden forest.

"I'm so glad you asked me to go out to Hogsmeade," Luna smiled as she pushed her spectre specs on top of her head. I don't get asked to Hogsmeade much, you know."

"We're glad you could come with us too, Luna," Ginny smiled as she pulled Harry closer to her and wrapped her arm around his waist. Harry instinctively wrapped his arm around Ginny, but he didn't want to. It was more of an automated response.

"Why don't we head to the Three Broomsticks now?" Ron suggested as he pointed toward the pub just a few hundred feet in front of them. "I could certainly use a butterbeer!"

"Why don't we meet you there?" Harry suggested. "I want to talk to Ginny alone for a few minutes." Ginny smiled at this, thinking Harry wanted to snog for a little while. They hadn't had any alone time for what felt like forever.

"Alright mate, but don't be too long. We'll get you and Ginny a couple of butterbeers," Ron smiled at his friend. He didn't know why Harry was dating Ginny; after all back in their earlier years at Hogwarts, Ginny made Harry rather uncomfortable although he didn't outwardly show it nor did he confess it. Ron was surprised when they finally had become a couple as well. He always thought Ginny just had a crush on Harry and that it would go away once she met the right person.

"Have fun snogging," Luna smiled at her friends, and Ron laughed, making Harry turn red. Ginny just smiled playfully.

The couple watches their friends enter the Three Broomsticks and then headed for a bench close by on the opposite side of the street. "Harry Potter wants to snog in public? Now this is something I'll need to write down in the record books," Ginny smiled to herself as Harry sat down on the bench.

"I don't want to snog, Ginny," Harry sighed as she sat down next to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He promptly removed her arms and placed them in her lap.

"Well, then I supposed you really do just want to talk," Ginny sighed. "Alright, what Harry?"

"Ginny…I just…need to be honest with you," Harry began as he looked Ginny in the eyes. "I'm not in love with you…I don't think I ever really have been." Ginny's eyes darkened, and a frown appeared on her face.

"Harry? What are you saying? Are you breaking up with me?"

"Ginny. I don't think we were ever together really," Harry sighed. "We were never really together. We never spent much time together. I just think it would be better for both of us to see other people."

"You want to see someone else?" Ginny asked as her eyebrows furrowed; a tear began to fall down her cheek. Harry hated himself for making her feel this way.

"I don't want to waste anymore of your time, Ginny. I tried to make it work, but it just hasn't," Harry admitted, feeling a little guilty.

"Are you in love with someone else?" Ginny asked him seriously. The tears were now flowing from her face. She had a feeling Harry wasn't invested in their relationship, but she decided to ignore it, hoping it would go away. Now she needed answers.

Harry sighed as he looked at his lap. "I'm sorry it happened like this."

"Harry!" Ginny cried. Harry waved his wand and made a few tissues appear and handed them to her. "Answer me!" she yelled as she grabbed the tissue and dried her eyes.

"I don't know, Ginny," he answered. Ginny then hit his arm a few times and pushed his chest. Harry sat there and accepted Ginny's weak punches, believing he deserved them.

"Don't lie, Harry! You're in love with Hermione aren't you?" Ginny asked as the tears began all over again. "You've been in love with her for years and years. You've never even noticed me! I'm just Ron's little sister who almost killed Harry Potter in his second year."

"Ginny," Harry sighed as he looked at her again. "I don't think that. You've been such a good friend to me, and I hope we can stay friends. You're my best friend's sister, and I care about you a lot. I just don't see you in a romantic way."

"Ugh!" Ginny cried as she slapped Harry on the cheek, then immediately pulled her hand back, ashamed at what she had done. "I'm sorry, Harry! I didn't mean to…"

"It's alright Ginny; I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," Harry admitted. "I wanted to try and make it work, but I just don't feel that way for you."

"I understand Harry," Ginny said as she wiped her tears again. "I may not like it, but I understand…just answer one question for me?" Ginny cleared her throat as her tears began to lessen.

"Sure."

"Are you in love with Hermione? I see the way you look at her," Ginny smiled. "I'd often wonder when you'd look at me like that…I guess you never really did."

"I don't know if I love Hermione," Harry sighed. "She's my best friend, and I would do anything for her."

"I think you know, Harry," Ginny smiled as her tears started to come more frequently. "But I want to be the first to know when you admit it." Harry was so impressed by the way Ginny was holding herself; he knew this wasn't easy for her. He was happy the see that she was treating him as a friend.

"Alright…do you want that butterbeer or-"

"I'm going to head to the castle; thanks though, Harry. I think I just need a little time to myself," Ginny said as she stood up. Harry promptly stood up as well and smiled.

"Alright then, I'll see you at dinner, I suppose," Harry smiled again as he watched Ginny depart down the long path back to Hogwarts. Harry then headed into the Three Broomsticks, hoping Ron wouldn't be too upset with Harry for breaking up with Ginny.

_Oh this is hopeless_, Hermione thought as she sat down in the Forbidden Forest and leaned against a tree. Hermione had been in the forest for over three hours looking for the Resurrection Stone. She didn't want it for her own personal use, although one might say she did; it was in fact for her special project approved by Professor McGonagall. Hermione was indeed trying to bring back the dead, not in the way the Resurrection Stone typically worked. Hermione wanted to truly bring back the dead.

How exactly? She had yet to discover that. Professor McGonagall had come to Hermione during the summer while she was in Australia and asked her to do something. Professor McGonagall has heard The Legend of the Three Brothers many times, and she believed every word of it. However, she believed there was more to the story. None of the known Masters of Death had possessed the Three Deathly Hallow along with a certain unknown organic element and tried to bring back the dead; if the Master possessed the Three Deathly Hallows along with the unknown element and used them the correct way, they could bring back the dead. Although this seems unrealistic, this legend stated that everyone had a certain date on which they were supposed to die; if they died before that, they could be revived until that date. They would eventually die though, which is why one can only become a True Master of Death if they understand that death is inevitable.

McGonagall heard this legend passed down from generation to generation in her family. Each member of her family has searched for those items, but failed. Since McGonagall had no children, she passed the legend on to the one person she thought would be able to solve the riddle and who also had nearly direct access to two of the Deathly Hallows.

Hermione sighed as she reviewed the conversation with McGonagall in her head. She had to find this stone; it was the only way to give Harry a chance to meet his parents, and Hermione desperately wanted to let help him at least attempt to see them again.

She stood up and looked around at her surroundings. For all she knew, some animal had found the stone and eaten it, thinking it was a nut. She wished there was a tracking device in the stone or something that could help find it. Hermione looked at the damaged trees and the trampled ground beneath her feet; she knew she was in the place where Harry had died less than six months ago. _Oh where did he drop that stone?_ Hermione questioned herself.

She knelt down on the ground and began moving leaves that had already fallen from the trees, hoping the stone would be under them. "Oh! How could I be so stupid?" Hermione cried as she slapped her forehead with one hand and pulled her wand out of her pocket with the other. "Accio Resurrection Stone!" Nothing happened. Hermione sighed, defeated. "I wonder," she mumbled to herself as she opened her bag with the undetectable extension charm and reached down to find another wand – the real Elder Wand. "Accio Resurrection Stone!" She cried again.

This time a small square bullet-like object came flying through the air and landed in Hermione's hand as she opened it. Hermione was a little shocked, because she didn't believe she was a master of death, but she took the stone anyway and put it in with the wand in a specific section of her bag.

After a good ten minute walk, she was out of the forest and heading back toward the school.

"Hermione!" called a great, deep voice. Hermione turned to see Hagrid walking out of his hut with Neville. "What are yerh doing coming out of the forest? And look at yerhself! What happened to yerh?"

Hermione looked down at herself for the first time in the past few hours and noticed that her jeans had grass stained on them, her sneakers were caked with mud, her sweatshirt was dirty and somewhat sticky from tree sap, her wild hair had also managed to collect some first, and she could just feel the sweat seeping out of her pores nearly all over her body. "Oh, um well…I went out for some exercise."

"What?" Neville asked as he and Hagrid approached Hermione. "Hermione, I don't-"

"Oh alright…" Hermione turned away from Neville and Hagrid and looked up to the sky, hoping someone was watching over her. "I was hoping…to get ahold of a specific kind of moss for the extra credit that Professor Sprout offered us. I thought it might be in the Forbidden Forest, but I wasn't able to find it." Hermione turned back to face them.

"What-" Neville stopped speaking when he saw Hermione's eyes pleading with him not to tell Hagrid she was lying. "Oh…maybe we can take a look together?" Hagrid eyed the two of them and then walked up to Hermione and pulled her aside.

"Hermione," Hagrid said with a solemn tone. "I know why yerh were in the forest." Hermione bit her lip and looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry, Hagrid," Hermione said as she looked into her eyes. "It's just that McGonagall told me not to tell anyone."

"I know perfectly well what McGonagall told yerh," Hagrid said with a somber tone. "But you can trust the teachers. We're here to help you. I'm sure we all have at least one person who we want to see have their loved ones back…but you might need this one's help over here to," Hagrid said as he pointed to Neville.

"But I'm not supposed to tell any students," Hermione began to protest.

"I'll talk to McGonagall about it," Hagrid said as he put his hand on Hermione's shoulder. "You'll need this one's help with this riddle, Hermione. You're most likely looking for a plant, and young Neville know just about all the plants that exist. You'll be able to crack the puzzle faster with him."

"Alright," Hermione said as she glanced back toward Neville who was now entertaining himself with one of the newly planted trees that the Hogwarts Restoration Crew put in the ground.

"I already told him about your experiment," Hagrid said. Hermione began to protest, but Hagrid cut her off. "I saw you going into that here woods Hermione. I knew what yerh were looking for, and by the smug smile on yerh face, I'd say you found it…" Hermione nodded. "Well, you only need one more thing and you'll be all set."

"No Hagrid, I need the Invisibility-"

"Harry'll let yerh have that anytime yerh want. There is no trouble there," Hagrid smiled warmly at her. "Now get going! You've got a lot of research a head of yerh two."

"Thanks Hagrid," Hermione said as she waved goodbye and walked over to Neville.

"So he's told you?" Neville asked as the two walked toward the castle.

"Yes," Hermione said with a smile.

"I know you typically work alone, Hermione," Neville paused. "But don't worry, once you have that plant, I'll be out of your hair."

"Neville," Hermione laughed. "I only work alone because most people can't keep up!" She laughed again. "You certainly can keep up. I know you can Neville. You're welcome to help for a long as you like."

"Thanks Hermione," Neville smiled at her. "But I'm really only good with plants. I'll stick to that part of the experiment."

"Of course," Hermione smiled outwardly, but inwardly she wondered why Neville rejected to work with her on the rest of the experiment.

"Well today was fun," Elspeth said as she and Draco ascended the Hogwarts staircase inside the castle.

"It was," Draco agreed. "I'm glad you decided to come out with me; I don't think most Gryffindors would want to go out with me after the way I treated them."

"Well, this is a year of second chances," Elspeth smiled.

All of a sudden Ginny Weasley ran past the two; her eyes were red and puffy, but there were no tears running down her face. Draco watched her travel up the stairs and disappear through a corridor, while Elspeth watched him. She smiled deviously.

"Draco," she said slyly. "Do you happen to fancy Miss Weasley?"

"What?" Draco asked looking rather shocked.

"Draco, you fancy her," Elspeth's smile turned more sincere.

"Well, I'm not sure what or who I fancy anymore," Draco admitted. "I don't really know much anymore after the war except that my family was disgraced. I made some terrible mistakes, because I was taught wrong from birth by my father. I don't think someone like a Weasley could ever forgive me. I've done too many bad things."

"Draco, all you can do is try to make it right. You can try to make it up to her," Elspeth smiled at him as she put her arm around him and smiled.

"That's easy for you to say; we've known each other our whole lives," he shook his head. "You know who I really am."

"Yes. That's true. We did go to the same school for young wizard and witches, but we lost touch in Hogwarts. I didn't know you much at all until this summer, and I probably wouldn't have gotten to know you if my mother hadn't forced me to meet with you when she met with your mother." Elspeth recalled that summer morning when her mother said she was going to see Mrs. Malfoy. Elspeth was expected to come as well, and of course, Draco would be there. Elspeth's mother and Mrs. Malfoy were childhood friends, and rekindled their relationship this past summer as Draco and Elspeth had.

"So I need to force her to be with me?"

"No!" Elspeth laughed and shook her head. "You git! You need to show her you're different."

"How do I do that?"

"Just think for a little while…maybe it will come to you." Elspeth said as she began walking up the stairs, wanting to talk to Ginny.

"And if it doesn't?" Draco asked, making Elspeth stop and turn around.

"I'll try and come up with something," she answered, but in honestly, she had no idea what Draco could do to change any of the Weasleys' opinion of them. Perhaps she would need to do some research…and the only person she could go to with research trouble was Hermione.

**A/N: Please let me know what you think! How do you feel about the splitting the chapter into different perspectives? There might be more of that coming up. How do we feel about Ginny/Draco? Weird? I think so too, but I don't know who else to put him with…I really want to keep Draco in my story…I've always had a soft spot for him and I don't know why. Any other request s or preferences? What do you think about my plan to bring back the dead? It definitely stems a little from my beliefs as a person, but I think it's somewhat plausible in the HP world. Do you think there's any way I can make it better? How do we feel about these pairs? Neville/Elspeth and Ron/Luna? Maybe changes with any other character you can think of?**

**Please R/R! it makes me want to write forever…even though that is not possible…Anyway…Happy reading and writing my lovely readers**


End file.
